<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ciel - Omega, Sebastian’s Toy by Mermaid886</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372432">Ciel - Omega, Sebastian’s Toy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886'>Mermaid886</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Birth, Caring Sebastian, Ciel loves him back, Dom Sebastian, F/M, Female Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Loving Sebastian, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Modern Era, Omega Ciel Phantomhive, Omega Verse, Possessive Sebastian, Pregnancy, sebastian loves ciel, sebastian wants ciel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Vincent Phantomhive sends his daughter, Ciel, to work as Sebastian's secretary to pass time until her wedding, how will Sebastian react? Will Sebastian, the strong, sexy alpha, charm the bluenette out of her engagement and into his arms?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Hello?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“Your contributions are priceless as always, Mr. Sebastian.” Vincent Phantomhive nodded as he sat at the sleek table in the upscale office.</p><p>Sebastian Michaelis glanced out the floor to ceiling windows and admired the view of London, watching the cars in the street below for just a second before his gaze flickered over to Vincent.</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Phantomhive. I remain honored to act as CEO of Funtom, but as always, I seek to serve you and the members of our board.” Sebastian Michaelis replied with a cordial smile.</p><p>Tall, handsome, wealthy, and exquisitely debonair, Sebastian Michaelis was one of London’s most eligible alphas…...</p><p>Vincent Phantomhive was also a handsome, wealthy alpha, but unlike Sebastian, Vincent was older, in his mid-forties, married with a daughter and a blue blood.</p><p>Vincent Phantomhive was an Earl.</p><p>His daughter, Ciel, was a beautiful, young, well-bred omega.</p><p>Like many omegas of her age and class, Ciel was already engaged, but that was a decision she hadn’t made herself.</p><p>Around the table, the other members on the shareholders board at Funtom nodded in approval and applauded.</p><p>Funtom’s business meeting was just finishing up and everyone stood to leave.</p><p>But as the others filtered out of the room, Vincent Phantomhive lingered to speak with Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian kept his pleasant smile as he smiled, “I trust you’re enjoying your retirement with your wife and daughter, Lord Phantomhive?”</p><p>“I am.” Vincent replied with a stately nod.</p><p>Feathery, silky hair, handsome features, striking, dark eyes……..</p><p>Shades of black, alabaster, and blue.</p><p>It was remarkable, really.</p><p>Vincent and his chosen successor shared similarities in their appearances.</p><p>“However, I was hoping to speak with you about something.” Vincent said as his smile faded.</p><p>“Oh?” Sebastian blinked.</p><p>“Is there still an opening for the administrative assistant position?” Vincent asked.</p><p>“You mean, my assistant? Yes, actually, there is. Surely you weren’t expecting to fill the role, Lord Phantomhive?” Sebastian chuckled. </p><p>“No, but I have someone in mind.” Vincent said resolutely.</p><p>“And who would that be?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Sebastian was intrigued.</p><p>The interviews hadn’t worked out well so far……</p><p>Apparently, it was actually quite difficult to find a decent secretary.</p><p>“My daughter, Ciel.” Vincent said.</p><p>Sebastian quickly slapped a smile on his face to hide his shock and horror.</p><p>Sebastian had never met Ciel, but he had heard that Vincent Phantomhive’s daughter was moody and self-absorbed, and young……</p><p>Very young.</p><p>The worst secretaries were always young.</p><p>“How wonderful.” Sebastian replied.</p><p>……….Although wonderful was the last thing that Sebastian thought the new employee would be.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The morning that Ciel was supposed to start her job at Funtom, she was downstairs eating breakfast, dressed in her navy blue pajamas and in a very surly mood while she scrolled through Instagram on her iPhone.</p><p>“I hope you’re not wearing that to work, Ciel.” Vincent commented as he walked into the kitchen while Rachel Phantomhive made pancakes on the stove.</p><p>“No, Father.” Ciel huffed. “I’m not.”</p><p>“I hope you don’t think you’re going to sit on your phone all day at work either.” Vincent chastised when Ciel failed to look up from her screen.</p><p>Ciel sighed and locked her phone, laying it down on the counter as she finally met her father’s stare.</p><p>“Why are you making me do this?” Ciel asked.</p><p>“Because you need to get out of the house.” Vincent snipped.</p><p>“I’m getting married at the end of the summer. I’ll get out of the house then.” Ciel reasoned.</p><p>“Edward Midford won’t tolerate a lazy omega as a wife. You need to learn responsibility. Working teaches one responsibility and Mr. Sebastian runs a very tight ship.” Vincent replied.</p><p>“I just graduated University! Isn’t that enough?” Ciel fumed.</p><p>“Quarter til seven.” Vincent observed, checking his smart watch. “Best be getting changed, then.”</p><p>Ciel glared at her father while she turned and stomped up the stairs.</p><p>Ciel didn’t want anything to do with whoever “Mr. Sebastian” was and she didn’t care one lick about Funtom.</p><p>But if her father commanded………</p><p>Ciel sighed to herself while she changed into a frilly, long-sleeved white blouse and a tight, black pencil skirt that highlighted the lithe curves of her very slender figure.</p><p>The short, petite bluenette frowned at herself in the mirror once she brushed out her short, bluenette hair.</p><p>If Ciel’s father wanted her to work at the family business for a few weeks, even just as a secretary, then Ciel resigned herself……</p><p>She would do her very best.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The family driver took Ciel to the Funtom building in the center of London and Ciel bumped into a female accountant on the elevator.</p><p>The kind woman helpfully showed Ciel the way to the desk she would set at, just outside of Sebastian’s door, with a large window onto Sebastian’s office behind her.</p><p>Sebastian could look right out of that window and right at Ciel.</p><p>And that’s just what he did.</p><p>Sebastian had only been with the company for a couple of years, he had never met Ciel or seen a picture of her, but………….</p><p>As Sebastian peered at Ciel while she settled into her new desk, all his bitter feelings and brooding musings of dread fell from his mind.</p><p>In fact, at that moment, all Sebastian could do was stare blindly at the bluenette, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t know what to drink in first, the soft sheen of Ciel’s bluenette hair, the flawless porcelain tone of her delicate face, or her figure, so trim and teasing………</p><p>As Ciel bent over to pick up a pen that accidentally clattered to the floor, Sebastian’s eyes glued themselves to the plump but subtle curve of her bottom.</p><p>In a heart-breaking second though, Ciel straightened back up and Sebastian frowned.</p><p>Sebastian quickly closed the blinds to the large window of his office and sat back in his custom leather chair.</p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p><p>Sebastian was normally suave and debonair, able to charm anyone in a few graceful words.</p><p>For once, though, Sebastian was speechless.</p><p>Anxious…..</p><p>Sebastian’s teeth almost rattled in his head as if he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>Sebastian was rarely nervous, but as he grasped the arms of the chair, his hands trembled.</p><p>Sebastian needed to introduce himself to Ciel, but what would he say?</p><p>How would he say…………</p><p>Decisions, decisions.</p><p>Sebastian had never felt more apprehensive about speaking to anyone, not even to Vincent and the board of shareholders when he had been given his job………..</p><p>But, that was different. </p><p>Sebastian was beyond nervous about stepping out and meeting Ciel……..</p><p>…...Because Sebastian was certain that he wasn’t going to meet Ciel, the new employee.</p><p>No.</p><p>Sebastian was going to meet Ciel, his future omega.</p><p>His mate.</p><p>Sebastian stood up from his desk and walked over to a console table across the room.</p><p>Taking the lid off of his reusable water bottle, Sebastian dampened a napkin and dabbed cool water onto his face.</p><p>Sebastian had to pull himself together.</p><p>Sebastian cleared his throat and walked over to the door, clutching the knob as his mind raced.</p><p>Sebastian was going to introduce himself to Ciel Phantomhive……….</p><p>One day, Sebastian was certain that Ciel would be telling their grandchildren how the next few minutes went.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Hold on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian was his usual calm, composed self as he stepped out of his office with a pleasant smile and walked over to Ciel’s desk.</p><p>Ciel was unpacking a small box of her belongings when Sebastian cleared his throat and greeted her. “Good morning.”</p><p>Ciel jumped, a little startled.</p><p>Sebastian, though he was very tall, could be quite stealthy.</p><p>The bluenette was so preoccupied with settling in that she hadn’t heard Sebastian approach.</p><p>“Good morning.” Ciel replied, glancing up at Sebastian with a displeased frown.</p><p>Sebastian struggled not to purr in approval as Ciel’s deep sapphire eyes bored into him.</p><p>Set against Ciel’s pale skin and her pink lips, the omega’s eyes were…….stunning.</p><p>Just like the rest of her~.......</p><p>Sebastian thought so, anyway.</p><p>Sebastian couldn’t hide the predatory smirk that curled the corners of his mouth as he spoke. “My name is Sebastian Michaelis, you’re—“</p><p>“-Ciel Phantomhive.” Ciel finished for Sebastian. “Vincent Phantomhive’s daughter. I’m your new secretary, apparently.”</p><p>Sebastian put a hand over his chest and bowed slightly at the waist. “Oh, then please, let me welcome you to Funtom industries.”</p><p>“You’re the CEO.” Ciel blinked in confusion.</p><p>Why was Sebastian bowing to her?</p><p>Wasn’t he her boss?</p><p>“That’s true, yes, but my most important duty is to serve the board members. The shareholders are my employers, you might say.” Sebastian explained in his low, velvet voice.</p><p>Ciel gazed at Sebastian while he leaned in a bit closer and added with a smile, “So then, if you’re Vincent Phantomhive’s daughter, that makes me your servant, my dear.”</p><p>“But I’m your secretary.” Ciel said in confusion.</p><p>“Officially.” Sebastian nodded. “However, please, if there’s anything you need, just let me know, bocchan~.”</p><p>Sebastian lingered for a moment.</p><p>As Sebastian did, he and Ciel drank each other in silently.</p><p>It was unspoken yet undeniable.</p><p>Unignorable. </p><p>The immediate attraction between alpha and omega…….</p><p>Ciel found herself silently hoping that Sebastian would close the last few inches of polite distance between them and kiss her.</p><p>And Ciel never hoped for things like that…..</p><p>Sebastian wanted to leave for the day and take Ciel home with him.</p><p>……..Forever.</p><p>And even with all of his wealth, good looks, and power, Sebastian had never felt that way about anyone before.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were both very sophisticated.</p><p>For the moment, introductions would suffice.</p><p>“Of course.” Ciel nodded. “Thank you, Sebastian.”</p><p>Sebastian grinned in reply.</p><p>Sebastian~.</p><p>Just hearing Ciel speak his name was pure music.</p><p>…...But Sebastian promised himself that one day soon, Ciel would scream it.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel’s employment began and Sebastian silently took up his mission to capture her for himself.</p><p>Sebastian was already aware that Ciel was engaged to another alpha, Edward Midford.</p><p>Another fine aristocrat from a fine family.</p><p>Vincent had bragged about the blue-blooded match many times during office meetings.</p><p>So what?</p><p>Engagements were broken every day…..</p><p>Ciel wasn’t mated to Mr. Edward Midford yet, Sebastian could see that in her wide eyes.</p><p>Sebastian could smell the innocence that wafted off of the omega’s porcelain skin.</p><p>Besides, since the match was arranged, Sebastian doubted very seriously that Ciel loved the alpha she had already been consigned to.</p><p>And as Sebastian and Ciel started to work together day in and day out, that became apparent.</p><p>Ciel never mentioned Edward and she never said anything about being engaged.</p><p>Omegas in love never shut up about their alphas.</p><p>Ciel’s wedding was scheduled to happen at the end of the summer……...</p><p>Knowing his time was short, Sebastian focused on cultivating a relationship with the bluenette at any and all available turns.</p><p>Anytime Sebastian had the opportunity, he stopped to chat with Ciel.</p><p>If Ciel wanted or needed anything while she was at the office, Sebastian was quick to get it for her himself, much to the shock of other employees.</p><p>A CEO responding to the whims of a secretary?</p><p>The other office workers soon began to gossip, but Sebastian was careful not to draw too much attention.</p><p>If Ciel was in his office, Sebastian kept the blinds and the door open.</p><p>If he and Ciel were working late together, Sebastian always kept at least one other employee there as a witness that nothing was happening.</p><p>As much as Sebastian would have loved to have an illicit tryst with Ciel right on his desk, Sebastian knew that couldn’t be.</p><p>Vincent would murder him and besides…….</p><p>Ciel was far too good for that.</p><p>Too noble.</p><p>It was true Ciel was haughty and self-centered, like many wealthy young people, but Sebastian saw something different in Ciel.</p><p>The bluenette was determined to the point of being stubborn.</p><p>The bluenette was worldly and elegant.</p><p>Ciel was the true picture of what a modern aristocrat should aspire to be.</p><p>And through every witty conversation, through every needy request, Ciel ensnared a little more and a little more and a little more of Sebastian’s heart.</p><p>Though Ciel would never admit to it, when she lay awake at night, just before she went to sleep, it wasn’t Edward’s face that came to her mind.</p><p>It was Sebastian’s.</p><p>Sebastian…………..</p><p>Vincent soon noticed a change in his daughter.</p><p>Ciel was up early every day for work, racing to the office as if she couldn’t wait to get to her desk.</p><p>Vincent prided himself on Ciel’s new attitude.</p><p>Ciel’s oblivious father took her actions as proof of her great work ethic.</p><p>And while Vincent wasn’t entirely wrong, all of Ciel’s tasks at her new job were completed correctly and on time, Ciel wasn’t racing into work to get started on her day…….</p><p>Ciel was racing to see Sebastian.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>To benefit charity, Funtom industries held a costume ball at a grand estate on the outskirts of London around the beginning of July.</p><p>Vincent Phantomhive and the others spared no expense on the festivities, which yielded rich rewards.</p><p>The opulence of the evening spurred many attendants to make generous donations to the local children’s hospital.</p><p>Several reporters were there as well, all eagerly documenting the noble acts of Funtom as a company.</p><p>Sebastian wasn’t much for costumes and so, he had rented a simple black tailcoat from a local theater supply store.</p><p>Ciel came dressed in a frilly black pant suit with a ruffled white undershirt, an ornate black top hat, knee-high black socks, black, Victorian-esque shoes, and black leather gloves.</p><p>Sebastian found himself strangely enticed by Ciel’s clothing.</p><p>There was something about the grand outfit on the petite bluenette that Sebastian found…….mesmerizing.</p><p>Ciel noticed Sebastian eyeing her discreetly as they sat side by side in the ballroom on a sofa.</p><p>“Is there something you’d like to say, Sebastian?” Ciel snipped.</p><p>Sebastian felt his heart flutter at the way Ciel’s dark eyelashes framed her bright, sapphire eyes while she cut her gaze at him.</p><p>There are many things I’d like to say, Bocchan~. But are there any you’d like to hear? Sebastian thought silently.</p><p>Putting on a smile, Sebastian replied, “I couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it is you’ve come dressed as this evening?”</p><p>Ciel pouted. “Nothing….really. This outfit….It’s custom made. Are you familiar with ouji style?” </p><p>“I can’t say that I am.” Sebastian blinked, shaking his head.</p><p>“Gothic Lolita? From Japan?” Ciel asked.</p><p>Sebastian blinked again.</p><p>“Never mind.” Ciel huffed. Then the bluenette scowled as she scanned over Sebastian. “You’re not dressed as anything either. You’re just wearing a suit.”</p><p>…….A nicely fitting suit that highlighted Sebastian’s slim physique.</p><p>Ciel couldn’t help but notice…….</p><p>“On the contrary, I’m a butler.” Sebastian smirked.</p><p>Ciel scoffed. “A butler?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sebastian replied.</p><p>“Whose?” Ciel asked.</p><p>“Why, yours of course, Bocchan~.” Sebastian smirked.</p><p>An amused grin crept over Ciel’s pouty lips and she and Sebastian exchanged one of their heated gazes as Ciel asked in her low voice, “Are you going to serve me, then, Sebastian~?”</p><p>Sebastian let out a deep purr as Ciel shifted in her seat.</p><p>Sebastian was just about to reply when someone tapped him on the shoulder and suddenly he was pulled away from Ciel and into a fifteen minute business conversation.</p><p>The music played and people danced, carefree and unaware.</p><p>The remote location of the large estate seemed to offer safety.</p><p>The valet attendants were allowed to enter the party after all the guests had arrived and all of the event attendee’s luxury vehicles sat idle on the grounds, unprotected.</p><p>The estate’s owner would pay dearly for his careless mistake……….</p><p>While the wealthy and the privileged danced the evening away, five burly, battered, grimy men parked an even grimier van behind the line of trees that led to the estate’s entrance, scaled the gates, and began to systematically loot every car, searching for treasures.</p><p>The sound of breaking glass was more than apparent while they worked.</p><p>“What are we looking for again?” One of the men asked another, the biggest and the meanest looking of the five.</p><p>“Whatever we can find…..” The man replied, smiling to expose his broken, rotten teeth.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The evening waned and Ciel’s energy seemed to wane with it.</p><p>The music was loud, so loud it made Ciel’s chest hurt, and it was giving her a headache.</p><p>Thankfully, the bluenette had driven by herself to the party, so she didn’t have to wait on Sebastian or anyone else to leave.</p><p>Ciel’s eyes widened when she suddenly felt a warmth shoot up her spine.</p><p>Oh……..</p><p>Her heart.</p><p>It was early this month….</p><p>When sickly cramps started to roll through Ciel’s lower abdomen and the heat in her body flushed her cheeks a bright pink, the bluenette knew it was time to call it a night.</p><p>Ciel shakily rose from her seat and excused herself to the ladies room, needing to splash some water on her face before she drove home.</p><p>When Ciel stepped into the bathroom, overheated and nauseated, much to her dismay, there were two women standing at one sink, cackling and carrying on a meaningless conversation.</p><p>Ciel ignored them and went to the other sink, running some cold water over her hands. </p><p>The bluenette had just wet a paper towel to dab on her face when one of the women did a very, very unfortunate thing……….</p><p>Removing a bottle from her clutch purse, the woman beside Ciel began to spray herself vigorously with perfume.</p><p>Heavy, thick perfume.</p><p>It smelled like a funeral home exploded over a cinnamon roll factory and it was all Ciel could do not to gag over the sink.</p><p>But that wasn’t the worst of it…….</p><p>Before Ciel could turn her head and shield herself from the poison cloud, she accidentally inhaled some of the spray.</p><p>From the second the alcohol-based substance hit Ciel’s lungs, the bluenette knew she was in trouble.</p><p>Ciel immediately sucked in her breath and that horrible feeling of air being cut off from her lungs was once again present.</p><p>Ciel knew she was starting to have an attack.</p><p>It was a terrible sensation, one Ciel hadn’t felt since she was a child.</p><p>Antisocial and reclusive, Ciel wasn’t fond of parties or gatherings and there was some reason for that.</p><p>Ciel had a history of bad asthma and still struggled with allergies.</p><p>A horrible rasping sound like a tire deflating came from Ciel’s throat as she grasped onto the sink wide-eyed, desperate to breathe.</p><p>The two women looked over in concern, “Are you alright?” </p><p>“.....Fine….” Ciel gasped out, letting go of the sink and stumbling out into the hallway.</p><p>An inhaler.</p><p>Ciel remembered she had an inhaler in the glove compartment of her car…..</p><p>Get outside……</p><p>Get outside….  Ciel thought as she staggered down the hallway, the need to breathe overwhelming her body’s hormonal demands.</p><p>To Ciel’s horror, Sebastian glimpsed her walking down the hallway through the crowd in the ballroom and he quickly excused himself, stepping out into the corridor to say goodnight.</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes widened when he got within a few feet of Ciel.</p><p>Oh dear…….</p><p>That scent!</p><p>That delicious scent!</p><p>Realization coursed through Sebastian and he tried not to drool.</p><p>Ciel was……..</p><p>Ciel was…….</p><p>“B-Bocchan?” Sebastian asked, clamping his tongue to the roof of his mouth so his voice wouldn’t come out as an excited growl.</p><p>It it hadn’t been for her asthma, Ciel may have responded differently, but all she could do was look at Sebastian and gasp and wheeze.</p><p>Sebastian watched as Ciel turned back to her path and opened the door.</p><p>“Bocchan!” Sebastian called out.</p><p>Sebastian’s alpha instincts were aroused, certainly, but concern overpowered lust as Sebastian realized that something was wrong with Ciel.</p><p>Ciel didn’t look like an omega in heat, her breathing wasn’t right, her face was a mask of pain and fear…….</p><p>Sebastian narrowed his eyes and raced down the hallway towards the door to follow the bluenette.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel stumbled towards her car, clutching at her chest and panting in vain for breath.</p><p>From the second the omega stepped outside, all five of the criminal alphas immediately stopped pillaging the cars and looked up with hungry smirks.</p><p>An omega………</p><p>Small.</p><p>Vulnerable.</p><p>Helpless.</p><p>Ciel was too focused on trying to get to her inhaler to notice the band of five assailants that closed in on her, their shadows rising behind her.</p><p>“We’ll take that!” A gruff voice hissed behind Ciel as a hand reached out and snatched her car key from her grasp.</p><p>Ciel wheezed in shock as hands grabbed her roughly from behind. “And we’ll take this!”</p><p>Ciel opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was that awful raspy wheeze as the five brutes ran their hands over her, grabbing here, scratching there.</p><p>The mens’ breath was disgusting and the stench of their unwashed bodies was beyond putrid.</p><p>Ciel knew she could never escape on her own.</p><p>Ciel knew she was about to be tortured and brutalized by these…..animals.</p><p>Ciel had no pepper spray.</p><p>Ciel had no gun.</p><p>But still, Ciel did have one weapon…….</p><p>One chance.</p><p>One possibility of escape.</p><p>Ciel drew in a fragment of a breath and used every fiber of her being, every ounce of her will to force air through her throat and scream hoarsely, “SEBASTIANNN!”</p><p>Ciel clung to consciousness while the world seemed to swirl around her in uncertain circles.</p><p>Something growled.</p><p>A streak of black crashed into the men, one by one.</p><p>Through the fog in Ciel’s mind as her oxygen levels fell dangerously low, the bluenette watched as each of her attackers fell to the ground like whimpering puppies.</p><p>The rough hands holding Ciel released her.</p><p>Another set of hands replaced them, firm, careful, skillful hands.</p><p>Ciel gave another wheezy rattle and forced her eyes to open.</p><p>There, looking down at her, Ciel saw Sebastian’s face.</p><p>“Seb…...as?” Ciel croaked dryly, the air crunching through her crippled respiratory system.</p><p>The caring look in Sebastian’s eyes was the last thing Ciel saw as the world faded to black.</p><p>Sebastian’s voice was no longer the ferocious growl of an angry alpha.</p><p>Now that he was comforting Ciel, Sebastian’s voice was soft and smooth like freshly melted chocolate</p><p>With great concern, Sebastian urged Ciel, <br/>“Bocchan, hold on…….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Sebastian, Suave?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Beep.</p><p>Beep.</p><p>Slowly, Ciel opened her eyes and blinked into the bright lights.</p><p>As Ciel regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the oxygen cord pushing air into her nose.</p><p>Ciel could breathe again.</p><p>What a relief!</p><p>The second thing Ciel noticed was Sebastian’s handsome face, looking down at her with a kind, relieved smile.</p><p>“Se…...bas…...tian?” Ciel asked groggily.</p><p>“I’m here, Bocchan.” Sebastian said with a gentle purr.</p><p>Ciel wasn’t well.</p><p>Where else would Sebastian be than by her side?</p><p>“Where….?” Ciel asked slowly. “What….?”</p><p>“You’re in the hospital.” Sebastian explained. “The doctor said you had an asthma attack. They’ve kept you here for observation.” </p><p>Ciel glanced over to the window and noticed it was light outside.</p><p>“All night?” Ciel rasped dryly.</p><p>“All night.” Sebastian nodded.</p><p>Ciel furrowed her brow for a moment.</p><p>“You saved me…....” Ciel remembered quietly.</p><p>“I was simply doing my duty by protecting you.” Sebastian corrected.</p><p>Sebastian gazed down at Ciel and Ciel’s cheeks pinkened as she remembered more and more about the previous night…….</p><p>Ciel was certain that Sebastian had noticed she had gone into heat.</p><p>Although, Ciel felt much better now.</p><p>The bluenette assumed the hospital staff had given her some hormonal suppressants in her IV.</p><p>Ciel was right, but still, she admired Sebastian’s devotion and his composure.</p><p>A bad alpha would have taken advantage of her and then, if there was still time, taken her to get medical care.</p><p>Sebastian was not a bad alpha.</p><p>“Thank you” and “I’m sorry” were not really in Ciel’s vocabulary, but the haughty bluenette was about to say something when Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive burst into the room.</p><p>“My darling!” Rachel cried, rushing over to her daughter.</p><p>“Ciel!” Vincent greeted his only child, sitting down in the chair beside the bluenette just as Sebastian stood to leave.</p><p>Sebastian turned to glance back at Ciel one last time before he left the room and gave her parents a chance to sit with her.</p><p>To Sebastian’s surprise, Vincent looked over and met his gaze with a bright smile, giving Sebastian a thank you for saving Ciel, “Well done, Sebastian! Well done!”</p><p>“Of course.” Sebastian said with a smile, then he stepped out of Ciel’s hospital room and closed the door.</p><p>Sebastian’s smile faded as he left the hospital and drove home to his penthouse apartment.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>Sebastian sighed to himself as he took a shower and made breakfast for himself.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>Sebastian was certain that if Ciel’s asthma hadn’t gotten in the way, the night and the morning would be going so very differently.</p><p>Sebastian thought about Vincent’s words while he ate his food.</p><p>Well done!</p><p>Sebastian scoffed.</p><p>Well done?</p><p>Was it really?</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Ciel was released later that day and by the middle of the week, she was back to work.</p><p>Thoughtfully, Sebastian had arranged to have a dozen red roses delivered early that morning and by the time Ciel arrived, they were already waiting on her desk.</p><p>Sebastian watched slyly through his office window as the bluenette admired her flowers and then sat down, beginning her work for the day.</p><p>Sebastian let an hour or two pass so it wouldn’t look suspicious before he dropped off some files to Ciel, pausing to comment, “Oh my.... What lovely flowers, Bocchan. A gift from your fiancé?”</p><p>“No, a gift from my secret admirer, apparently.” Ciel replied without looking up from filling out some paperwork.</p><p>“Ah, well, they’re quite nice, anyway.” Sebastian smiled.</p><p>Ciel glanced up at Sebastian as she took the files from him. “I suppose….Although it’s very unfortunate that my secret admirer didn’t realize I prefer white roses. Red roses are positively garish.”</p><p>Sebastian struggled not to let his mouth fall open in shock and anguish.</p><p>Ciel didn’t...like….red…..roses?</p><p>In his great effort to please Ciel, Sebastian forgot himself.</p><p>When Ciel came back from her lunch break later that afternoon, the red roses had mysteriously disappeared and had been replaced by an even bigger bouquet of flawless white roses.</p><p>This time, upon seeing the flowers sitting on her desk, Ciel smirked.</p><p>The bluenette’s sapphire eyes immediately flickered up and to Sebastian’s horror, Ciel caught him watching her through his office window.</p><p>Sebastian cleared his throat and quickly turned back to his computer, typing furiously on his keyboard as he pretended to work on an important project.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>Normally, Sebastian was much craftier, much more calculating, but this time, he had been caught.</p><p>Ciel had seen the blush on Sebastian’s pale cheeks~.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>At the beginning of July, Funtom was asked to attend a very important, international toy convention held in Las Vegas, Nevada.</p><p>As a premier brand of children’s toys and candies with a strong foothold in the global market, Funtom gladly accepted.</p><p>Sebastian saw a golden opportunity and he agreed to take the trip himself.</p><p>…….With Ciel at his side.</p><p>For business purposes only, of course…….</p><p>That was Sebastian’s story, anyway.</p><p>If Sebastian hadn’t proven his loyalty and chivalry towards Ciel through his heroic actions, there’s no way that Vincent Phantonhive would have ever agreed to it……….</p><p>But Vincent felt that Sebastian was trustworthy and Ciel jumped at the chance for a getaway with Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel had grown quite close during Ciel’s employment at her father’s company.</p><p>Just as the sexual tension between Sebastian and Ciel seemed to strengthen each day, so did their bond.</p><p>Sebastian could almost guess what Ciel was thinking by the looks the omega got on her face.</p><p>Ciel could tell when Sebastian’s smile was fake and when it was genuine.</p><p>And Ciel knew that Sebastian’s smile was always genuine when it was directed at her……..</p><p>But Vincent didn’t need to know that.</p><p>And Sebastian didn’t either.</p><p>Ciel kept her thoughts and feelings to herself, maintaining her stoic demeanor.</p><p>The convention would be held exactly one month after the party at the estate.</p><p>That didn’t mean anything to anyone except Sebastian.</p><p>For Sebastian, that date was very important, because it was the expected time that Ciel should go into heat again.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were traveling alone on the company jet to Vegas while the other attending employees were flying commercial.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel would be staying in the same resort.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel would be there, in Las Vegas, with all of its glitz and glamour for three solid days…..</p><p>Of course, they had to make appearances and attend a few seminars, but that wouldn’t take up every moment of their time.</p><p>No.</p><p>Sebastian would have ample opportunity to woo his bluenette.</p><p>This time, Sebastian would make certain that there were no thugs or asthma attacks to get in their way….</p><p>And………</p><p>The week before they departed on their trip, Sebastian was careful to meet with his lawyer and ask several important questions.</p><p>Sebastian’s lawyer wrote everything down for him on a notepad.</p><p>Afterwards, Sebastian made a stop by the records office and requested several documents.</p><p>Sebastian had to make sure everything would go smoothly without any snags.</p><p>The evening before Sebastian and Ciel were scheduled to leave for Las Vegas, Sebastian visited one of London’s sexiest and most expensive lingerie shops.</p><p>“Good evening, sir!” A beautiful saleswoman greeted Sebastian. “Are you browsing for anyone special, tonight?”</p><p>Unlike most alphas who sulked around in embarrassment, Sebastian seemed at ease in the risqué establishment.</p><p>Confident, even.</p><p>“Oh, yes.” Sebastian replied with a purr, “I was wondering if you could show me your bridal collection?”</p><p>“Of course!” The saleswoman said with a smile, “Follow me!” </p><p>As the saleswoman led Sebastian down a lacquered hallway, lined with mannequins wearing obscene lace pieces that cost more than what many people made in a month, Sebastian grinned to himself.</p><p>The only difficult part now was choosing what he most wanted to see Ciel in on their wedding night…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Villagers and Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“This is absolutely outrageous!!” Ciel roared at the man standing behind the concierge desk of the Bellagio resort.</p><p>Ciel’s and Sebastian’s private company jet had landed in Las Vegas an hour ago.</p><p>…...And the man at the concierge desk had been apologizing to Ciel for the last half hour. “Ms. Phantomhive, please, there’s nothing else we can do! All of the other suites are full! I really am very sorry…” </p><p>“Not as sorry as you will be! My father will hear of this!” Ciel shouted. “These rooms were booked weeks in advance!” </p><p>Sebastian stood behind Ciel while she berated the man at the resort counter.</p><p>Ciel couldn’t see it, but Sebastian wore a wicked smirk on his lips…...</p><p>“Ms. Phantomhive, as I’ve said, I’m very sorry, but there really is nothing else I can do besides offer a discount and some vouchers.” The hotel manager said sheepishly, giving Ciel several generous discounts.</p><p>Ciel huffed and ripped the pieces of paper out of the man’s hands before she stormed off.</p><p>“Terribly sorry about all that.” Sebastian said with a tense smile to the man before he walked off after Ciel, carrying both his and Ciel’s luggage.</p><p>Side by side, alone in the elevator, Sebastian and Ciel rode to the very top of the grand resort together, all the way up to the high-roller suites.</p><p>Funtom had supposedly reserved two suites, one for Sebastian, and one for Ciel.</p><p>But upon their arrival a few moments ago, the hotel was insistent that they only had one suite under Funtom’s reservation.</p><p>…...And due to the heavy summer tourist season and the toy convention the hotel was currently hosting, there were no other rooms available.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel would have to share the suite.</p><p>“My father will hear of this!” Ciel hissed angrily.</p><p>“Bocchan, try to calm down.” Sebastian urged, using his free hand to open the door with the room key once they stepped off the elevator. “Why don’t you go relax for awhile? We’ve had a long trip.”</p><p>With a frown, the bluenette took her suitcase from Sebastian and stalked off to the bedroom of the suite.</p><p>Sebastian followed behind Ciel, stepping into the room.</p><p>The suite was beautiful.</p><p>It was expertly decorated, immaculately clean, and it offered gorgeous, sweeping views of the Vegas strip and the mountains behind it, but that wasn’t why Sebastian grinned to himself as he walked over and sat down on the sofa……….</p><p>Sebastian smirked in triumph.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were alone on the floor.</p><p>No one else was occupying any of the other suites.</p><p>Sebastian knew that, because he had rented them all out, for their convenience, of course.</p><p>No one else on the floor meant no one but Sebastian would hear Ciel’s cries of ecstasy.</p><p>A vacant hotel floor would make things much easier when Ciel went into heat~.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel had arrived early in the morning and they spent the rest of the day working.</p><p>As soon as they dropped their luggage off in their room, they were quickly whisked downstairs to attend one seminar, then another, then an unveiling event from one of Funtom’s top competitors just before lunch.</p><p>After lunch, Sebastian completed a presentation to the public on Funtom’s new product line with Ciel sitting by his side, helping here and there, and then after that, there were three more press releases before dinner.</p><p>Really, it was a long, exhausting day.</p><p>That evening, when Sebastian and Ciel finally returned to their suite, they were both quite tired since neither had slept well on the plane the night before.</p><p>Ciel was too nervous and Sebastian was too excited.</p><p>Ciel showered first and then Sebastian showered after her, like a proper gentleman.</p><p>Sebastian said nothing as he emerged from the bathroom, clad only in his black trousers, and laid down beside Ciel, and he was careful to keep to the far edge of the bed.</p><p>“Goodnight, Bocchan.” Sebastian said simply, turning the bedside lamp off.</p><p>“Goodnight, Sebastian.” Ciel mumbled under the comforter she had pulled over her head.</p><p>Sebastian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Of course, it would have been preferable to hold Ciel, but being close to her and smelling her lovely scent……..</p><p>That alone left a smile on Sebastian’s lips while he slept.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“SSEEBBAASSTTIIAANNN!”</p><p>The desperate scream woke Sebastian with a jolt.</p><p>Groggily, Sebastian realized someone was clutching onto him, huddling against him.</p><p>Ciel.</p><p>“B-Bocchan?” Sebastian asked sleepily.</p><p>“I….I had a bad dream…” Ciel murmured, burying her face against Sebastian’s bare chest.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid.” Sebastian mumbled, instinctively lifting his hand to soothingly rub Ciel’s back. “I’m here, Bocchan. You’re safe.”</p><p>In that moment, there was no awkwardness, and no unspoken expectations.</p><p>In the sleepy haze of the middle of the night, Sebastian and Ciel acted naturally.</p><p>Ciel was a frightened omega that sought help.</p><p>Sebastian rose to the occasion as Ciel’s alpha, comforting her and protecting her.</p><p>Both Sebastian and Ciel slept soundly, cuddled together.</p><p>When morning came and they both woke, Ciel was blushing from embarrassment before either of them remembered…….</p><p>They weren’t mated yet.</p><p>…….Really?</p><p>How odd.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The following day was just as busy as the last and that evening, Sebastian had gone back up to the suite to make a phone call back to London.</p><p>While he did, Ciel found herself sitting at the main hotel bar, sipping a mojito while she played on her phone.</p><p>Ciel was so engrossed in her game that she didn’t even notice Sebastian until he slid into the bar seat beside her.</p><p>“Busy, Bocchan?” Sebastian asked with a smirk when the bluenette looked over at him with startled, wide eyes.</p><p>Sebastian glanced at Ciel’s phone screen before she locked it.</p><p>Had she been texting Edward?</p><p>No……..</p><p>Ciel was playing some kind of…...game?</p><p>“A bit, actually, yes, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, stumbling for words.</p><p>“What were you playing?” Sebastian asked with a grin, interested.</p><p>The more Sebastian learned about Ciel, the better.</p><p>Alphas needed to know their mates well.</p><p>“It’s…..nothing……..It’s just a guilty pleasure.” Ciel said sheepishly, her long eyelashes brushing together as she glanced down at the bar shyly.</p><p>Sebastian purred quietly when Ciel spoke the phrase “guilty pleasure”.</p><p>“Everyone has their vices, Bocchan.” Sebastian chuckled darkly. “You don’t have to hide yours from me.” </p><p>This would be good, if Sebastian could get Ciel to open up to him……..</p><p>Sebastian wanted to know everything about the bluenette.</p><p>What she wanted, what she hated, what she enjoyed…..</p><p>Sebastian had already learned a great deal, but Sebastian was always open to improving his knowledge on-</p><p>“Pocket Camp.” Ciel admitted in quiet shame, as if she were revealing a recreational drug she used. “It’s the mobile version of animal crossing.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a Nintendo franchise?” Sebastian blinked.</p><p>“Yes, it is. Father’s always hated that I play video games.” Ciel replied.</p><p>“Video games?” Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>“Yes.” Ciel said seriously. “I like games very much, Sebastian. Video games, board games, parlor games, strategy games…….” </p><p>“Ah, well, then as my secretary, maybe you should teach me more about this one.” Sebastian nodded at Ciel’s phone. “For business, of course. Perhaps Funtom should consider venturing into the video game industry.”</p><p>“I’d hate to bore you, Sebastian.” Ciel said hesitantly.</p><p>“Nonsense,” Sebastian smiled at Ciel. “You could never bore me, Bocchan~.” </p><p>Ciel gave Sebastian a very small, wry smile and Sebastian thought his heart would surely explode.</p><p>Didn’t Ciel look adorable when she smiled?!?!</p><p>Ciel took some time to explain and show the game to Sebastian and he listened earnestly.</p><p>Sebastian was interested in the game, he was…...</p><p>Although Sebastian was much more interested in the fact that the growing, rambunctious crowd of the bar had Ciel sitting in his lap an hour later.</p><p>Sebastian used all of his concentration to focus on the animals in Ciel’s video game and not on becoming aroused when Ciel innocently shifted, dragging her bottom back and forth against his crotch.</p><p>“My, there’s so many characters. Which one is your favorite?” Sebastian asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>Something was happening.</p><p>Ciel’s scent had started to change.</p><p>….And Sebastian was starting to sweat.</p><p>Strangely, so was Ciel…….</p><p>“Marshal.” Ciel replied. “Although, I always wanted to get Badz Maru. They did a collaboration with Sanrio one summer, but I missed it, now I’ll never have any of it…..oh well…...Is it warm in here to you, Sebastian?” </p><p>“Excruciatingly so, yes.” Sebastian nodded politely as someone bumped roughly into his back, causing him to involuntarily buck against Ciel.</p><p>“Lets leave.” Ciel commanded.</p><p>The bluenette hopped off Sebastian’s lap and Sebastian stood from his chair, leading Ciel out of the bar, across the dance floor, and to the elevator.</p><p>As they were riding up, Ciel’s head throbbed and when those low cramps rolled through her abdomen, she realized it wasn’t just from her drink……...</p><p>When Ciel whimpered and clutched the side of the elevator, Sebastian was quick to catch her, allowing her to lean on him.</p><p>Allowing her………</p><p>Allowing………….</p><p>Ciel’s cheeks flushed a deep pink and she looked at Sebastian with hazy eyes as they were suddenly nose to nose.</p><p>Sebastian growled deep in his throat, commanding the omega to let him shower her with the attention she demanded.</p><p>In one heated moment, Ciel crushed her lips against Sebastian’s and they were both doomed.</p><p>The ride to the top floor seemed to take forever, but it was a blissful eternity as Ciel pushed Sebastian against the elevator wall, much to his amusement, kissing him with all her might, just as his hands wound possessively around her slender hips.</p><p>Sebastian lifted Ciel like she was a doll and kicked open the door to their suite without breaking their kiss, stumbling into the bedroom with her.</p><p>“S...Sebastian……” Ciel gasped as Sebastian tore his lips away from hers and nipped down Ciel’s throat, headed straight to her heated breasts. “Take me…...take me, please….”</p><p>“I don’t take what’s not mine, Bocchan~. I don’t want an empty taste.” Sebastian growled, ripping Ciel’s shirt open as if the material were paper. “I want to devour you completely. I want to be your mate~. Do you agree to give yourself to me and me alone?”</p><p>While Ciel wasted time thinking, Sebastian sampled the omega he wanted so desperately and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking gently and earning a screech from the bluenette, “Yes! Sebastian, yes! Please! Please! I’m yours! I’m yours!”</p><p>Sebastian pulled away and licked his lips, looking down at Ciel as if she were a fine meal as he said in a low growl, “My mate, Bocchan~. All mine~.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>It was truly a passionate, wonderful night, the night that Ciel became Sebastian’s omega.</p><p>Sebastian spent the entire time tending to Ciel.</p><p>Sebastian kissed the bluenette, held her, made love to her until tears of bliss streamed down her face.</p><p>Sebastian ordered ice cream and pizza, Perrier water, and grapes delivered to the room, all the things Ciel asked for.</p><p>They even took a drive………</p><p>Then a shower together afterwards. </p><p>Ciel felt something soft and silky being slipped onto her skin before Sebastian lovingly placed her in bed to rest.</p><p>Close to dawn, Sebastian sat up in bed, with Ciel snoozing on his chest, trying desperately to use her finger to unlock her phone.</p><p>Sebastian would do everything he could to amaze Ciel, to go above and beyond for his beautiful bluenette.</p><p>And that all started with a phone call to one or Sebastian’s old friends from college who lived very, very far away……..</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The following morning, Ciel woke with a very satisfied sigh.</p><p>The bluenette had such a restful sleep she felt like she was waking up from anesthesia.</p><p>Ciel didn’t think much about the events of last night at first, instead, she picked up her phone and logged in to her game, listening to the water running in the background.</p><p>Sebastian must be in the shower.</p><p>Ciel looked at the time.</p><p>Yes, it was late in the morning already, they needed to get moving.</p><p>However, when Ciel logged into her video game, her eyes widened.</p><p>Badz Maru was…….there!</p><p>All…...all of the Sanrio collection was there, in Ciel’s animal crossing campsite!</p><p>Yes, Sebastian had finally managed to unlock Ciel’s phone with her thumb while she slept and his call to his old schoolmate had went through.</p><p>…...All the way to Japan.</p><p>Sebastian’s schoolmate happened to be one of Nintendo’s video game developers, but Ciel didn’t know that.</p><p>The bluenette’s eyes widened in disbelief as she stared at her screen.</p><p>Impossible!</p><p>How…….</p><p>The events of the previous night slowly trickled through Ciel’s mind and she recalled the conversation she and Sebastian shared.</p><p>Suddenly, Ciel realized why she was satisfied as vivid memories of Sebastian making love to her played through her brain, causing her breath to hitch in arousal at the memory alone.</p><p>And the drive…….</p><p>The……..</p><p>…..Drive?!?!?</p><p>Something metallic clinked against Ciel’s phone case and she glanced at her hand.</p><p>A ring.</p><p>A white gold…..ring!</p><p>Ciel looked down at herself.</p><p>She had been dressed in a beautiful peignoir.</p><p>But……..</p><p>But……</p><p>Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his chiseled muscles on display and he smirked as he looked at his wide-eyed omega, “Good morning, Mrs. Michaelis~.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Coming home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel just stared wide-eyed at Sebastian in disbelief.</p><p>Sebastian smirked at Ciel as he purred in response.</p><p>“I…..I can’t be married!” Ciel stammered. “I’m engaged!”</p><p>“Not anymore~.” Sebastian chuckled lowly. “If you don’t believe me, Bocchan, the paperwork is on the nightstand. Everything is signed and legal. You’re mine now~.”</p><p>Ciel whirled around in bed and snatched the documents off the nightstand.</p><p>Application, marriage license, stamped forms from London’s records office…….</p><p>Ciel felt a wave of joyful anxiety creep over her as she realized that Sebastian was telling her the truth.</p><p>So Ciel had an…..alpha….now?</p><p>Ciel was determined that surely she must have missed something somewhere. “But….But…..I…..”</p><p>“My sweet little kitten~.” Sebastian purred as he walked over and bent his head down to kiss Ciel lovingly on her lips.</p><p>As soon as Sebastian touched Ciel, the bluenette felt an overwhelming sense of peace and security.</p><p>Yes, Sebastian was her alpha alright.</p><p>Ciel’s body relaxed under Sebastian’s kiss and before she could stop herself, Ciel found herself whimpering as her hormones started to rage at the promise of spending another private hour with her alpha.</p><p>“Sebastian……” Ciel whispered as the towel delicately slipped from Sebastian’s waist and he moved to hover over Ciel on the bed.</p><p>“I can’t…….” Ciel murmured, already clutching onto Sebastian’s chest, more than ready for what was about to happen.</p><p>“Bocchan~.” Sebastian chuckled, giving Ciel a sexy, dangerous smirk. “You already have~.”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel barely made it on time to the presentation they were supposed to give that morning.</p><p>The day was long and tedious, just like the previous two, but neither Sebastian nor Ciel minded.</p><p>They both knew what was coming when it was finally over……..</p><p>Later that night, Sebastian laid in bed, purring like a panther as he gently stroked Ciel’s bluenette hair while she dozed on his chest.</p><p>Who knew such an exhausting day followed by such a tiring evening could be so…..exhilarating?</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes were soft as he watched his new bride sleep, but there was a quiet fear in his gaze………..</p><p>Everything was lovely now.</p><p>But how would things be once they returned home?</p><p>Sebastian narrowed his eyes.</p><p>It didn’t matter.</p><p>Ciel belonged to him and that wasn’t going to change.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Sebastian saw no reason why they should be in any rush to leave Vegas.</p><p>Funtom didn’t have any events planned for a few weeks.</p><p>That meant Sebastian could work from his laptop anywhere.</p><p>Ciel told her parents that she and Sebastian had chosen to stay behind to allow some repairs to be made to the company jet.</p><p>Amazingly, Vincent and Rachel believed their daughter.</p><p>……..Even Ciel herself was surprised by that.</p><p>Without pesky meetings or irritating presentations and appearances to make, Sebastian and Ciel were finally free to spend some time together as newlyweds on their would-be honeymoon.</p><p>Staying away from the more overplayed Vegas locales, the couple enjoyed dining and shopping together, attending a few shows and touring exhibits. </p><p>It felt like a dream.</p><p>Sebastian was the handsome powerhouse of a major corporation like Funtom and Ciel was the frowning debutante daughter of a wealthy noble and yet……….they spent their brief vacation together like any other couple in love.</p><p>Sebastian wished they could just move there, he wished they never had to return to London, that they never had to tell Ciel’s parents…….</p><p>But those were only wishes.</p><p>Reality rarely acknowledges wishes and unsurprisingly, reality did not acknowledge Sebastian’s.</p><p>All too soon, it was time for Sebastian and Ciel to go home.</p><p>On the plane ride back to London, Sebastian and Ciel sat side by side with their fingers laced together.</p><p>“Nervous, Bocchan?” Sebastian asked when Ciel squeezed his hand tightly just after the plane lifted off from Vegas.</p><p>“A bit, yes.” Ciel admitted in a stiff voice.</p><p>“There’s no need to be nervous.” Sebastian purred, raising Ciel’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently, “You’re out of the cage now, young master~.”</p><p>Ciel drew in a breath that was somewhere between a hiss and a sigh.</p><p>Out of the cage?</p><p>Ciel wanted to scoff.</p><p>That was easy for Sebastian to say, easy for Sebastian to think.</p><p>Sebastian hadn’t really mentioned anything about his family, but Ciel knew he wasn’t a noble by birth.</p><p>No, Sebastian was not like Ciel, Sebastian was not descended from centuries of blue-blooded, titled dignitaries.</p><p>Modern times and all of the advancements of the period had no impact on Ciel’s predicament.</p><p>Nobles were never out of the cage.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel was right.</p><p>The few days that Sebastian and Ciel had spent together in Vegas had been slow days for news, especially in London.</p><p>Not much was going on.</p><p>But the right reporter just happened to be at the exact right spot at the exact right time.</p><p>And that reporter spotted Sebastian and Ciel driving along the Vegas Strip.</p><p>That reporter followed Sebastian and Ciel as they drove to the wedding chapel and through a small window, that reporter took out their camera and quickly snapped several pictures of their secret wedding.</p><p>A few phone calls and a quick email landed those pictures in exactly the wrong hands all the way across the United States, over the Atlantic Ocean, and in the middle of a large press building headquartered in London.</p><p>The meagerly interesting story rewarded the reporter a decent incentive which allowed them to enjoy room service after a relaxing evening at the resort’s spa.</p><p>It was a slow day for news, but a good day for that reporter.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Back at Ciel’s childhood home, Rachel narrowed her eyes while she stood, carefully preparing a smoothie at the kitchen counter on the morning that Ciel was scheduled to return. </p><p>Rachel was just about to turn on the blender when her husband came crashing through the door with a wide, horrified look on his face and paper sacks of groceries in his arms.</p><p>“Vincent, what’s the matter? Are milk and bread that traumatizing?” Rachel asked as she looked up.</p><p>“What’s the matter? WHAT’S THE MATTER?” Vincent thundered. “I don’t know, Rachel! You tell me! Is it the centuries of fine breeding thrown down the drain or the road to our daughter’s destruction that concerns you more?!?”</p><p>“What are you on about?” Rachel asked, scowling at Vincent in confusion.</p><p>“Ciel is married!” Vincent thundered.</p><p>“Ciel is going to be married, yes…..” Rachel said slowly.</p><p>Perhaps Vincent had bumped his head getting the bags out of the car?</p><p>“NO!” Vincent roared. “It’s all over the tabloids! We’re in the tabloids Rachel! Our family’s a laughing stock now!” Vincent moaned as he rummaged around in one of the grocery bags and held up a fresh copy of OK magazine.</p><p>On the cover was a picture of Sebastian and Ciel walking hand in hand, with a trashy description of their coupling that turned something innocent into something foul just as the media can…….</p><p>Rachel stood up and walked over to Vincent.</p><p>With a frown, Rachel took the magazine from his hand and quickly flipped to the article about Ciel.</p><p>Fake news.</p><p>Everyone knew there was plenty of fake news.</p><p>Doctored pictures…….</p><p>Dramatic revelations spun from pure lies………</p><p>Surely…...this was just…...fake news……</p><p>…….Right?</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>“Bocchan, it’s alright.” Sebastian said comfortingly as he watched Ciel squirm in her seat on their flight back.</p><p>“I’m just apprehensive, that’s all.” Ciel said quietly.</p><p>It wasn’t Edward that Ciel was worried about.</p><p>Edward was actually a cousin of Ciel’s.</p><p>The two got along just fine, but Edward had always dreaded their nuptials as much as she did.</p><p>Edward would pretend to have his pride wounded when he heard about Sebastian and Ciel, but Ciel knew that Edward would secretly be relieved.</p><p>Ciel pouted up at Sebastian and Sebastian looked down at her lovingly, giving his mate a subtle purr to reassure her.</p><p>Ciel didn’t regret what had happened.</p><p>Ciel was happy that she and Sebastian were……</p><p>It was just…….</p><p>“You don’t have to be afraid, Bocchan~.” Sebastian cooed, giving Ciel a gentle peck on the lips just before the seat belt lights flashed as the plane prepared to land. “I’m your alpha. I’m your mate~. I’m not going to let anyone hurt you and I’m not going to let anyone take you away from me.” </p><p>There was a delicious possessiveness in Sebastian’s last statement that made Ciel shudder.</p><p>Suddenly, Ciel wished they could be in the air just a few minutes longer but…….</p><p>That wasn’t happening.</p><p>The plane was slowly descending towards the ground.</p><p>As the plane touched down on the landing strip, Ciel’s pale skin lost what little color it had as she looked on in horror.</p><p>Waiting there for the plane to land stood Rachel and Vincent with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces.</p><p>Oh dear…….</p><p>That was it!</p><p>That was what Ciel feared!</p><p>No, it wasn’t Edward’s approval Ciel was worried about……</p><p>Not at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Her Father, The Client</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much your bad decision effects us?!?”</p><p>“Have you seen yourself plastered all over the tabloids?!?”</p><p>“You’ve always been such a good girl, what’s happened to you?!?”</p><p>“We don’t even know who you are anymore!”</p><p>The verbal lashing Ciel recieved from her parents was nearly more than she could bear.</p><p>Sebastian could not interrupt his in-laws, he could not grab Ciel and run away, all he could do was stand dutifully at his wife’s side and try to offer her some silent support.</p><p>“And you!” Vincent hissed at Sebastian once he had finished berating Ciel. “I…...I don’t even know what to say! How dare you! How dare you, sir!”</p><p>“Are you going to fire me?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Sebastian was just curious, he didn’t really care if Vincent fired him or not.</p><p>Sebastian had plenty of money to start a variety of his own companies.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t need Funtom.</p><p>“Firing you won’t change anything!” Vincent spat.</p><p>“Ciel,” Rachel said very firmly, clutching her hands into fists at her side as she glared at her daughter. “Stop this nonsense and come home. All of this can be forgotten. The press can be paid off.”</p><p>Sebastian felt a pang of fear go through his heart.</p><p>Ciel’s pride was greatly wounded.</p><p>Sebastian could see the heavy burden of shame in her sapphire eyes.</p><p>Would……..</p><p>Would Ciel abandon him at her parent’s command?</p><p>Would……….</p><p>“No.” Ciel told her mother defiantly, clutching onto Sebastian’s arm. “I’ve made my choice. There’s no going back now.”</p><p>Sebastian smiled triumphantly.</p><p>Unfortunately, Ciel’s answer only prolonged her torment at the hands of her parents.</p><p>Silently, Sebastian marveled at how it was possible for Rachel and Vincent to have gotten even more enraged by a simple statement.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Rachel and Vincent ended up leaving the aircraft hanger without Ciel.</p><p>Instead of going home with her parents, Ciel rode beside Sebastian and into the next chapter of her life.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t know what to say so he thought it best to let Ciel speak when she was ready.</p><p>If she ever was………</p><p>Ciel said nothing as they drove through the city.</p><p>Ciel said nothing as they rode the elevator up to Sebastian’s private floor in his posh apartment building.</p><p>Interestingly enough, despite the grand furnishings and the opulence of the space, Sebastian felt a bit embarrassed as his omega stepped into his home for the first time.</p><p>The decor was elegant.</p><p>The views from the massive windows were gorgeous.</p><p>But the penthouse apartment was sleek and polished and the kitchen was stocked for one…..</p><p>It was a bachelor’s home.</p><p>Ciel knew that and Sebastian saw the dislike plainly on her face.</p><p>“We can start looking for a home immediately, Bocchan.” Sebastian offered as Ciel padded around, exploring her new, temporary accommodations.</p><p>That idea seemed to intrigue Ciel and she looked up at Sebastian curiously.</p><p>“I’ll let you decide what and where.” Sebastian purred, “The city, the country, a spacious chateau or a cozy townhouse. You’re my omega, you’re my wife, you get to choose.”</p><p>“A large estate in the country.” Ciel said after a minute. “Custom built.”</p><p>Hearing Ciel’s voice after over an hour of silence made Sebastian want to purr.</p><p>Sebastian walked over to Ciel and pulled her close, bending down to kiss her gently as he cooed, “Anything for you, my sweet kitten~.”</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Weeks passed.</p><p>Ciel didn’t speak much to her parents, although the media quickly lost interest in her story.</p><p>Rachel was still upset but Vincent was still angry.</p><p>Sebastian visited Edward and offered his formal apologies.</p><p>Edward accepted and Ciel had been right, he wasn’t angry that Sebastian had stolen his bride.</p><p>It was settled.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel began their life together.</p><p>The couple were taking their time drawing up the plans for their house.</p><p>Besides, Sebastian’s bachelor pad wasn’t all that terrible.</p><p>It didn’t really matter where they were.</p><p>Or what their surroundings looked like.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were too focused on each other.</p><p>Sebastian had never felt as proud as he did each morning when he woke up with Ciel in his arms.</p><p>Never before had Sebastian taken such joy in dedicating his entire life to someone else.</p><p>Sebastian just loved caring for his omega.</p><p>And not just by loving her, or keeping her company, or cooking her dinner….Sebastian cherished the small moments with Ciel.</p><p>Combing her short hair, bathing her, dressing her each morning like she was a doll, holding her close while she slept to make her feel secure…….</p><p>Those were the things that Sebastian enjoyed most with Ciel.</p><p>The bluenette was practically helpless, but Sebastian didn’t mind.</p><p>Nothing felt better to an alpha than to be needed.</p><p>…….And Ciel was quite needy.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>While Sebastian finally contacted a builder so he and Ciel could begin constructing their dream home, Vincent still stewed in his anger.</p><p>Rachel had forgiven Ciel.</p><p>Edward had forgiven Ciel.</p><p>And maybe Vincent had forgiven Ciel, but he hadn’t forgiven Sebastian.</p><p>“You can’t force her to get a divorce, darling. That’s not how it works.” Rachel said one evening, while she sat beside her husband and noticed he was clenching his jaw again.</p><p>“I never said anything about a divorce, Rachel.” Vincent huffed as he stood and quickly stomped out of the room.</p><p>Rachel frowned as she watched her husband leave.</p><p>Rachel certainly wasn’t pleased about Sebastian’s and Ciel’s relationship, but Ciel was an adult and she had made her decision.</p><p>What could be done?</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Yes, hello? I’m in need of some help.” Vincent said, speaking into his Iphone as he strolled aimlessly around on the balcony a few minutes later.</p><p>“What do you want, rich man?” A male voice answered in a thick, Eastern European accent.</p><p>“I…...I need……..I need a job done.” Vincent stammered for words.</p><p>This was more difficult than Vincent thought it would be…....</p><p>Vincent cleared his throat and went on, “You see my daughter has eloped and-“</p><p>“-I do not need stories. I need a name.” The voice cut in.</p><p>“Oh…..right, Sebastian Michaelis.” Vincent replied.</p><p>“The price is ten million euros.” The voice answered.</p><p>“Ten million euros?!?” Vincent gasped. “They didn’t pay that much for Epstein!”</p><p>The voice ignored Vincent’s complaint. “After full payment is received, the process will begin.”</p><p>“What?!? Are you mad?!? I’ll pay you after the job is done!” Vincent exclaimed.</p><p>“No payment, no process.” The voice answered coldly.</p><p>Vincent and the man on the other line spent a moment in silence before Vincent sighed, “Very well, just make it look like an accident, alright? A grand tragedy and make it believable.”</p><p>“Then the price will be fifty million euros.” The voice answered.</p><p>“Fifty million?!?” Vincent shouted.</p><p>“Do you want the service or not?” The voice answered.</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I do.” Vincent replied.</p><p>The call ended.</p><p>Vincent sent his payment to the man he had spoken with.</p><p>It was done.</p><p>Vincent would be successful in parting Ciel and Sebastian.</p><p>Then, Ciel could reclaim her dignity and marry Edward like she was supposed to…..</p><p>Vincent thought he would feel relieved.</p><p>Instead, he just felt……..guilty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - What a pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Trucks carrying building supplies rumbled down the road towards the site where Sebastian’s and Ciel’s grand estate was currently under construction.</p><p>Inside the massive stone building, the contractor squinted as he stood in the half-finished foyer and studied the blueprints in his hand.</p><p>A double staircase.</p><p>A true Victorian-esque detail, among many others that Ciel had requested.</p><p>It irritated the contractor.</p><p>No one asked for double staircases anymore.</p><p>Double staircases required expert craftsmanship which the contractor was certainly capable of, but…...</p><p>It would be much simpler to build something more modern.</p><p>However, the contractor had already accepted his payment and he aimed to please.</p><p>Though it was a long and arduous job, the builder continued his work, determined to bring Sebastian’s and Ciel’s dream home to life in all of its gothic, old world glory.</p><p>Custom built meant just that.</p><p>Custom.</p><p>What a pain.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Custom kills however, that was the more difficult task.</p><p>The assassin that Vincent hired set to work immediately.</p><p>For the first few days, the assassin tailed Sebastian, following the handsome alpha silently from the moment he woke until he lay down to sleep in his penthouse apartment.</p><p>All the while, the assassin kept a grimace of aggravation on his face.</p><p>The assassin didn’t feel his job was hard, and as long as it was just that, a job, it really wasn’t.</p><p>The assassin saw at least twenty-five opportunities an hour in which he could easily kill Sebastian.</p><p>Gunshots to the head were the assassin’s usual method of choice.</p><p>Simple, cheap, accurate, and efficient.</p><p>Most people never saw the assassin and with his silencer, they never heard the shot that ended their life.</p><p>Besides, killing with a gun was a small courtesy that the assassin liked to pay his victims.</p><p>No pain.</p><p>No fear.</p><p>If the assassin was going to profit off of his victims’ deaths, the least he could do was not make them suffer, right?</p><p>Unfortunately, thanks to Vincent’s request, that was a courtesy that Sebastian wouldn’t be able to receive.</p><p>Why, though?!?</p><p>During the time that the assassin observed Sebastian, he kept running through realistic scenarios in his mind….,..</p><p>The assassin would stay hidden with his gun…...</p><p>Sebastian would step out of his car.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>Sebastian would be working at his desk in front of his huge office windows.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>Sebastian would be in bed asleep beside his lovely wife.</p><p>Boom.</p><p>The assassin scowled whenever he thought of such things…….</p><p>So many wasted opportunities on such a foolish request.</p><p>“Make it look like an accident.”</p><p>The assassin scoffed whenever he thought of Vincent’s order.</p><p>Whether by murder or disease or tragedy…..</p><p>Death was rarely accidental.</p><p>…..And it was even harder to make it appear so.</p><p>After stalking Sebastian, the assassin began to investigate his target further.</p><p>Using some elementary hacking skills, the assassin accessed all of Sebastian’s health records.</p><p>Scrolling through the files, the assassin squinted at his computer screen.</p><p>There had to be something.</p><p>A visit to a counselor…..</p><p>Or a therapist…….</p><p>Wellbutrin?</p><p>Prozac?</p><p>Zoloft?</p><p>Anything that suggested depression or anxiety would be enough.</p><p>The assassin cursed under his breath when he found…….absolutely nothing.</p><p>There was nothing in Sebastian’s life, past or present, that suggested a history of mental or emotional instability.</p><p>Faking a suicide would not be believable.</p><p>The assassin sighed to himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</p><p>There was no other way.</p><p>The assassin would have to calculate, stage, and execute an elaborate pre-meditated, untraceable accident of some kind.</p><p>So much work……..</p><p>So much room for error……..</p><p>What a pain.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Blissfully unaware of the menacing events looming around them, Sebastian and Ciel focused on moving into their new estate the day it was finished.</p><p>Sebastian worked hard to insure everything was exactly as Ciel wanted.</p><p>Ciel definitely had a decor style in mind, she wanted their home to be dark, damask, elegant, with a true Victorian flair.</p><p>To achieve that, the couple spent weeks combing antique shops and various estate sales to find the exact pieces that Ciel wanted on display in their new home.</p><p>What amused Sebastian though was when Ciel requested they wear special clothing around the house.</p><p>Sebastian found that Ciel had many outfits similar to the frilly, dark pantsuit she had worn at the company party, all from various designers in Japan.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t mind, he found there was something…..alluring…. about his mate’s unconventional dress.</p><p>But for Sebastian himself…….</p><p>“You really want me to wear this?” Sebastian asked with a sly grin, looking over the outfit that Ciel had laid out for him on the bed one morning. “Gloves and all?”</p><p>Ciel looked at the black wool tailcoat on the bed, it was nearly identical to the butler suit that Sebastian had rented from the theater earlier that year at the company party.</p><p>Ciel glanced back at Sebastian and gave him a shy nod.</p><p>Sebastian smirked.</p><p>Sebastian supposed his little mate had liked his attire that night more than she had ever admitted~.</p><p>“Whatever you wish, Bocchan~.” Sebastian purred at Ciel while he started to change his clothes.</p><p>Sebastian was the alpha, but Ciel had him wrapped around her smallest finger.</p><p>Sebastian’s only desire was to be with Ciel, to take care of Ciel, to protect Ciel…….and while their new home was lovely, the couple learned estate dwelling wasn’t without its challenges.</p><p>Living in their elegant, massive, new home meant that it was necessary to hire a household staff if Sebastian and Ciel were ever to have any leisure time.</p><p>And Sebastian did enjoy his leisure time with Ciel~.....</p><p>So then, it was urgent that help be hired as soon as possible.</p><p>Sebastian valued loyalty but Ciel valued confidence.</p><p>Ciel wanted the people working for her and Sebastian to be discreet.</p><p>Ciel wanted them to keep her and Sebastian’s lives shrouded in secrecy and out of the nosy media.</p><p>One day, Sebastian happened to glimpse the assassin following him out of a coffee shop.</p><p>The next day, Sebastian was certain he had seen that same man following him into the city on his morning drive into work.</p><p>Odd……</p><p>The incident didn’t frighten Sebastian, but it did make him wary.</p><p>Sebastian wanted to hire workers who could double as security staff.</p><p>Ciel instructed Sebastian to look for people who wanted more than a job.</p><p>Ciel wanted Sebastian to find people who needed a home.</p><p>That’s just what Sebastian did.</p><p>Searching through London and across the country, one by one, Sebastian scrounged them up.</p><p>Baldroy, a former soldier with a path blemished by loss, became the cook.</p><p>Mey-Rin, a bumbling woman who had near excellent marksmanship with a sniper rifle, became the maid.</p><p>Finny, a young man who Sebastian rescued from a lab, agreed to use his superhuman strength to upkeep the estate grounds as the gardner.</p><p>And Snake, a strange fellow who left the traveling circus to come with Sebastian, well, Snake seemed to have a small army of scaly friends he could command at will.</p><p>The term “footman” was outdated, so Sebastian told Snake he would be assigned odd jobs.</p><p>Snake nodded in understanding and seemed content with that.</p><p>Lovingly built, expertly furnished, happily occupied, and fully staffed, finally, Phantomhive-Michaelis Manor was complete.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>By that time, the assassin knew Sebastian nearly as well as Sebastian knew himself.</p><p>The assassin could recite Sebastian’s schedule, the assassin knew Sebastian’s vehicle, the assassin knew Sebastian’s preferences and his dislikes.</p><p>But with these newcomers around his target, the assassin found his job more difficult than ever.</p><p>What to do?</p><p>How to do it?</p><p>Believable…….</p><p>It had to be believable……..</p><p>The assassin was sitting in his hotel room one night, cleaning one of his many guns when a news report came on the television.</p><p>“Yet another unfortunate accident involving one of the industry’s new self driving cars. Our reporter is on the scene live when we return.”</p><p>The assassin looked up suddenly and a bright grin spread across his face.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>A car accident, at the fault of a driverless vehicle, programmed to strike at the exact right moment.</p><p>Why hadn’t he thought of that earlier?!</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Although the assassin was very irritated that he would have to use a substantial part of his earnings to make such a large purchase, he was happy.</p><p>The job would be finished and he could move on.</p><p>It was all settled.</p><p>Sebastian was a dominant alpha, and the assassin had studied the way his target interacted with his mate.</p><p>Sebastian was a gentleman.</p><p>Sebastian always drove whenever he and Ciel went somewhere.</p><p>Through the monitoring devices the assassin had planted in Sebastian’s office, one day, he overheard the date and time his plan would go into effect.</p><p>“Kitten,” Sebastian purred while Ciel sat in his lap, kissing him gently.</p><p>The blinds to Sebastian’s windows had been drawn shut.</p><p>Sebastian was the CEO.</p><p>It was no one’s business what Sebastian did with his wife in his office.</p><p>“Sebastian?” Ciel asked in a whisper.</p><p>“I made dinner reservations for us on Saturday.” Sebastian replied.</p><p>“Where?” Ciel asked.</p><p>“It’s a surprise.” Sebastian purred.</p><p>Ciel pouted. “What time are we leaving?” </p><p>“Not until seven.” Sebastian smiled.</p><p>Sebastian knew Ciel would not prefer an early meal.</p><p>Ciel enjoyed taking Saturday mornings to sleep in with Sebastian.</p><p>Then Ciel enjoyed Saturday afternoons in Sebastian’s arms…...</p><p>Ciel pouted at Sebastian but Sebastian just chuckled. “I promise, you’ll enjoy it very much~. Trust me, Bocchan?”</p><p>Ciel nodded and kissed Sebastian again slowly.</p><p>There was no special occasion, but there was a pop up cafe in the city that weekend, one that focused on gothic fashion from Japan.</p><p>Ciel would love it and Sebastian knew that, so he was careful to try to keep it a surprise to his wife.</p><p>They could wear their house clothes.</p><p>Overhearing that conversation, the assassin silently cheered his own victory.</p><p>Saturday!</p><p>Dinner at seven!</p><p>There was only one road that led from Ciel’s and Sebastian’s estate.</p><p>And one four way intersection not far from their home……...</p><p>The assassin, Sebastian, and Ciel all looked forward to Saturday evening.</p><p>It would be fun.</p><p>A wonderful night, full of good food and death.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>At a quarter til six on Saturday, Sebastian stood in the shower, washing Ciel off with lavender soap before he cleaned himself.</p><p>The warm water of the shower felt refreshing to them both, the afternoon had been…...exhausting, but in the best of ways~.</p><p>Once they were out and dried, Sebastian lovingly dressed his mate in her elegant pantsuit, then he quickly pulled on his shirt, trousers, vest, and tailcoat.</p><p>“We’re wearing these to dinner?” Ciel blinked.</p><p>“I’m afraid we must.” Sebastian replied simply.</p><p>Ciel gazed at Sebastian curiously.</p><p>With Ciel’s hand on his arm a few moments later, Sebastian led Ciel down to the garage and he opened the car door for the bluenette but she stood on the other side.</p><p>“I want to drive.” Ciel said very resolutely.</p><p>“What?” Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>“I’ve never driven your car before. Let me drive tonight.” Ciel said coyly.</p><p>“Kitten….” Sebastian started to protest.</p><p>“I thought you wanted the evening to be fun?” Ciel smirked.</p><p>Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his little mate and grinned, then he tossed Ciel the keys to his car.</p><p>Once they were inside, Sebastian purred as he looked at Ciel sitting in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Be gentle with the pedals, they’re like glass.” Sebastian instructed.</p><p>“I know how to drive, Sebastian.” Ciel huffed as she started the engine.</p><p>Sebastian went on very matter of factly.“Well, if you curl your toes as much as you did earlier, you might—-“</p><p>“Oh, shut it!” Ciel blushed.</p><p>A moment later and they left the manor, driving down the long, country road towards the city.</p><p>This curve.</p><p>That hill.</p><p>Ciel drove well and Sebastian relaxed in his seat.</p><p>Ciel stopped at the four way intersection and obeyed driving safety rules, carefully looking each way.</p><p>There were no other cars on the road.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were chatting about this and that, and nothing but that evening seemed to matter.</p><p>Ciel stepped on the gas to continue on their way.</p><p>Nothing else mattered………</p><p>Nothing, at least, until a pair of blinding headlights suddenly cast upon the side of the car, zeroing in on Ciel’s window.</p><p>By the time Ciel looked over in horror, it was already too late.</p><p>With all of his skills and finesse, behind the wheel of the car, there was only so much Sebastian could do as he realized another car was racing straight towards their side to ram them.“Kitten, watch—-!!!!!”</p><p>The impact felt like a hurricane.</p><p>The self-driving car programmed by the assassin smashed directly into the driver’s side of Sebastian’s car, sending Sebastian and Ciel spinning around and around in dizzying circles.</p><p>Ciel screamed, Sebastian took a hit to his head, the airbags deployed, glass splintered through the car as the windows shattered………..</p><p>A horrible wreck.</p><p>When the crash was finally over, the driver’s side was caved in around Ciel and the road at the intersection was littered with glass and debris.</p><p>Sebastian slowly blinked his eyes open a few minutes after the car had skidded to a stop.</p><p>Realization hit a millisecond later, and Sebastian hurriedly looked over at Ciel.</p><p>The alpha’s heart sank in horror and despair when he saw his bloody bluenette laying across the steering wheel like a wounded swan.</p><p>“Kitten! KITTEN!” Sebastian shouted hoarsely, laying his hand on Ciel’s shoulder gently as he fumbled for his phone.</p><p>Somewhere in the car, his phone had to be somewhere in the car……..</p><p>Sebastian quickly pulled his hand back from Ciel when he felt her splintered bones move underneath his palm.</p><p>Pinned and severely injured, a gurgling noise from Ciel’s throat was the only thing that let Sebastian know his mate was still alive.</p><p>Sebastian’s hands had never trembled so badly as they did while he dialed emergency services on his shattered phone screen.</p><p>The assassin’s plan had backfired.</p><p>Sebastian would be alright, but it was doubtful that Ciel ever would be alright again…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8 - Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>The next few hours were a blur.</p><p>Between the splitting pain in Sebastian’s head, his overwhelming fear for Ciel, and the chaos that was emergency services arriving on the scene and treating them both, time seemed to both accelerate and stand still.</p><p>How many years had it been since they were on their way to dinner, so carefree?!</p><p>Sebastian protested while they treated him at the hospital.</p><p>Only when Sebastian was allowed to be next to Ciel did he finally cooperate.</p><p>The alpha’s injuries weren’t terrible.</p><p>A mild concussion and several non-serious cuts and nicks, nothing serious.</p><p>But Sebastian didn’t care about himself, Ciel was his only concern.</p><p>Shortly after their arrival at the hospital, the bluenette was ripped from the room and taken into emergency surgery.</p><p>Even as they wheeled Ciel away, Sebastian fell onto the floor, growling in protest.</p><p>“Sir! Sir, you need to relax! They’ll bring your wife back in as soon as they can.” A nurse reprimanded Sebastian while she and a team attempted to place him back in a chair.</p><p>While Sebastian flailed, the nurse who spoke to him nodded to another who stealthily crept up behind Sebastian with a syringe.</p><p>“She’s mine!” Sebastian protested while his head throbbed. “Let me go in with her! Let me go-“</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes widened as the syringe plunged into his arm.</p><p>They let Sebastian go.</p><p>They let Sebastian go to sleep for several hours.</p><p>The next thing Sebastian heard was weeping.</p><p>As Sebastian became aware of his surroundings once more, he saw Ciel, lying there in bed, unconscious and practically hidden by cords and machines.</p><p>Sebastian sat at one side of Ciel’s bed and Ciel’s mother, Rachel sat on the other, weeping bitterly while Vincent stood behind her and frowned.</p><p>Even as he was coming off of the tranquilizer, a deep despair grabbed Sebastian’s heart and gave it a brutal squeeze.</p><p>Oh no…….</p><p>No, it couldn’t be…...</p><p>Rachel’s tears surely meant that Ciel’s surgery hadn’t gone well.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Rachel, Vincent, and Sebastian sat at Ciel’s bedside in silence.</p><p>Everyone stared at the bluenette and hoped, prayed, wished……..</p><p>Sebastian wanted so badly to hold Ciel’s hand and just let his poor omega know he was there…….</p><p>…..But both of Ciel’s hands were wrapped in tight bandages.</p><p>Sebastian frowned in sympathy.</p><p>All of Ciel, in fact, except her eyes, nose, and mouth was covered in those grim, white bandages. </p><p>Rachel continued to sob woefully as the door opened and a stern-faced doctor stepped into the room.</p><p>“I trust you’re the mother and father?” The doctor asked nodding at Rachel and Vincent.</p><p>Rachel and Vincent nodded.</p><p>“And you must be the husband?” The doctor asked, glancing at Sebastian.</p><p>“That’s right. I am.” Sebastian replied firmly, throwing a glare at Rachel and Vincent.</p><p>“Then you’ll be the one to decide.” The doctor replied solemnly to Sebastian.</p><p>Rachel and Vincent’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Decide…..?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“I’m afraid the surgery was unsuccessful. I can set broken bones and work with spinal injuries, but when it involves the brain stem, there’s only so much I can do.” The doctor replied very matter-of-factly. “We don’t have a DNR or a living will in place for Miss Ciel-“</p><p>“-Mrs. Michaelis.” Sebastian corrected the doctor quickly.</p><p>The doctor scowled at Sebastian.</p><p>Doctors hated to be corrected.</p><p>“As you wish, Mrs. Michaelis doesn’t have pre existing orders in such a situation, so I’ll leave it up to you, Mr. Michaelis, she’ll never walk or talk again, and she’ll most likely never wake up. We have the technology to keep her here as long as you like, but she’ll just be lingering.” The doctor explained with brutal honesty.</p><p>Rachel drew in a sharp gasp and collapsed into such heavy sobs that she started to dry heave.</p><p>Vincent hurriedly pushed his palm against his eye, not wanting anyone to see the tears that formed there.</p><p>Sebastian just sat in his chair, staring at the doctor in shock.</p><p>This couldn’t be real.</p><p>This had to be a nightmare…..</p><p>A nightmare, nothing more.</p><p>“Of course, that’s only from what I can tell based on my findings. Let’s see how she does through the night.” The doctor replied.</p><p>Vincent ripped Rachel away when the nurse came in a few minutes later and announced only one visitor was allowed until seven the next morning.</p><p>Vincent and Sebastian exchanged a mutual nod as Rachel and Vincent left the room.</p><p>Sebastian felt it was kind of Vincent to give him that time with Ciel.</p><p>If Sebastian had known what Vincent had done, then Mr. Phantomhive wouldn’t have been able to walk out of the room…….</p><p>But Vincent didn’t realize he was guilty, either.</p><p>The police were currently investigating the accident.</p><p>Vincent had no idea.</p><p>However, in that moment, Vincent knew that he had been wrong about Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian truly loved his darling Ciel.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>At home for the night, Rachel sat on the bed, morose and distraught while Vincent ran to the other end of the house.</p><p>Hurriedly, the tall bluenette locked the bathroom door, pulled out his phone, and made a call.</p><p>Vincent needed to rescind his order for the hit on Sebastian straight away.</p><p>“Yes?” A voice with a thick Eastern European accent answered.</p><p>“It’s me…..Phantomhive, I want it called off! Just forget it! Leave the man alone! Keep the money, if you have to, but leave Sebastian Michaelis alone! I’ve changed my mind!” Vincent hissed.</p><p>“Ah, my apologies the crash didn’t go as expected. I planned carefully, but the more theatrical these situations become, the harder they are to keep error-free. So you don’t want me to try again?” The heavily-accented voice asked.</p><p>“No! No, I don’t want——“ Vincent spat his response out before a sickening epiphany took hold.</p><p>Vincent felt a cold sweat break out on his neck and his mouth fell open as he processed the assassin’s words.</p><p>My apologies the crash didn’t go as expected…..</p><p>Vincent suddenly felt like he was going to faint, his mouth went dry and he swallowed over and over, as if his throat were closing up on him.</p><p>Tonight, this crash, Ciel………</p><p>It was all his fault.</p><p>It was alllllll his fault.</p><p>Vincent was still reeling in shock when a knock came at the bathroom door.</p><p>Vincent lumbered over, numb, and opened the door.</p><p>Rachel stood there, her eyes glassy with tears, her cheeks pink and gaunt with the stress of the evening as she addressed Vincent. “The police said it was a hit and run, but I’ve just been told that car wasn’t registered to anyone…....”</p><p>“O-Oh?” Vincent stammered, looking just as bewildered as Rachel.</p><p>“And I recieved a message on my phone…...” Rachel continued in a quiet voice. “That you authorized fifty million euros to be transferred from our account.....but I…...I don’t know why….”</p><p>The Phantomhives had enormous wealth, fifty million euros was nothing to them, but Rachel wasn’t worried about their finances.</p><p>Rachel wanted to know why her husband had completed an unknown transaction when their daughter and her husband had been maimed and probably killed in a very mysterious “accident”.</p><p>The heavy burden of grief, shame, and regret was too much for Vincent to bear and he clasped his hands over his face.</p><p>“Vincent……” Rachel said quietly, forcing her tears back, even as they continued to roll down her face. “Tell me why. Why is that money gone?”</p><p>Vincent lowered his head and began to sob even as Rachel grit her teeth and raised her voice, asking her husband over and over until she was screaming wildly, “Vincent, why is the money gone?! Why? Why is the money gone?!?!”</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Back at the hospital, Sebastian sat at Ciel’s bedside, his sexy, tapered eyes clouded with despair, his fair features drenched in grief.</p><p>With a whimper, Sebastian glanced over at Ciel and frowned when she was still unconscious.</p><p>Sebastian knew it was a fleeting hope, but how he wished that Ciel would just…...wake up.</p><p>The doctor said they would see how the bluenette did through the night.</p><p>All Sebastian could do was wait.</p><p>And he waited…...</p><p>And waited…..</p><p>And waited…...</p><p>Sebastian was still in his chair, dozing in and out of a melancholy sleep when the door to Ciel’s room creaked open.</p><p>Sebastian instantly became fully alert.</p><p>This must be the doctor!</p><p>He had some good news this time!</p><p>He must!</p><p>He…..no.</p><p>A strange man, tall, thin, with long, shockingly red hair stepped into the room.</p><p>Sebastian blinked at the man’s odd attire, noticing the red chainsaw he was holding and the strange, red, feminine glasses on his face.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t speak and at first, the strange man didn’t seem to notice him.</p><p>“Ciel Phantomhive, age 22, what a pity. Well, I haven’t got all night.” The man sighed to himself before he fired up his chainsaw, took a step towards Ciel, and raised the weapon over her.</p><p>“Stop! What are you doing?!?” Sebastian shouted, instantly jumping to shield Ciel from the red-head’s attack.</p><p>The red-head looked surprised at first but then his eyes softened as he looked at Sebastian, then they widened to an alarming degree.</p><p>“Oh, my! Aren’t you handsome?!” The red-head squealed.</p><p>“Who are you? Get away from my wife! Nurse! Nurse!” Sebastian shouted at the red-head, then directed his voice towards the open door and down the hallway.</p><p>“Ah, Ah, Ah.” The red-head said quickly, clamping a gloved hand over Sebastian’s mouth. “My name is Grell Sutcliff. I’m here to collect this woman’s soul, you see, it’s her time to die.”</p><p>Sebastian scowled but quieted and Grell removed his hand.</p><p>“You’re a Shinigami?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“That’s right.” Grell said with a proud smile.</p><p>“Shinigamis don’t exist.” Sebastian said quickly.</p><p>“Well, here I am!” Grell cried happily, putting his hands on his hips proudly. “And I’ll be taking her with me, unless you’d like to come along instead~?”</p><p>“Yes.” Sebastian nodded without hesitation, ready to lay down his life so Ciel could live, “Take me in her place.”</p><p>Grell frowned. “As fun as that would be, that’s not really how this works. I’m afraid I have a job to do, I’m already behind on my quota for the night. William is going to be so angry with me and he’s going to tell-“</p><p>“Quota? So this is work for you…...Do you have a manager?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“A…..manager?” Grell blinked.</p><p>“A supervisor, a superior, anything?!” Sebastian asked, growing irritated.</p><p>Ciel’s life was at stake!</p><p>How could anyone be so casual about that?!?</p><p>Grell mused for a moment. “Well……..I guess you could consider him like that, although not really, he just does things his own way you see and-“</p><p>“Bring him here! Let me talk to him!” Sebastian urged Grell.</p><p>Perhaps Sebastian could strike some sort of a deal with these…..people.</p><p>Maybe Sebastian could still somehow manage to save Ciel……..</p><p>“I’m not really supposed-“ Grell started to say but before he could finish, Sebastian took advantage of the situation and gave Grell the saddest, cutest face he could possibly make.</p><p>It turned Sebastian’s stomach turn to do it, but anything for Ciel…….</p><p>“Oh, fine!” Grell cried in frustration. “I don’t care how angry William is, I simply can’t say no to that face! Stay here! I’ll bring him as soon as I can!”</p><p>Grell left the room.</p><p>Sebastian waited, his heart pounding.</p><p>Some time later, before dawn, a taller man with long grey hair and an eerie smile came to chat with Sebastian.</p><p>Unlike Grell though, when the silver-haired man entered Ciel’s room, he closed the door behind himself…….</p><p>Negotiations should be private.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Bocchan, it’s time to wake up now.” </p><p>Sebastian’s voice was the first thing Ciel heard as she opened her eyes in the bright hospital room.</p><p>The bluenette flinched in anticipation, expecting everything to hurt, but to her surprise, she sat straight up in bed, with very little pain at all.</p><p>“Sebastian….?” Ciel asked, blinking up at her husband.</p><p>“My sweet kitten~.” Sebastian said, unable to disguise the warm, joyful purr in his voice.</p><p>Sebastian’s tapered eyes were soft and loving as he admired Ciel while she moved around in bed.</p><p>The Shinigami has kept his word.</p><p>Ciel would be perfectly fine now!</p><p>No more fractures, no more injuries, just a bit of soreness, it was as if the wreck had never happened.</p><p>The doctors came in shortly after, their eyes wide in disbelief and their mouths agape in shock.</p><p>Ciel quickly became the talk of the hospital.</p><p>It was completely remarkable, unbelievable, even.</p><p>Sebastian tried to keep his patience while Ciel was examined from head to toe by every health care practitioner on site that day.</p><p>Once they finally got a break in between Ciel’s many medical tests and physical examinations, Ciel grasped Sebastian’s hand and ordered him quietly, “Sebastian, call my parents. I want them to know everything’s fine. Doesn’t that sound odd?! From what everyone’s said, it’s quite strange.”</p><p>“Kitten…” Sebastian said very solemnly. Sebastian’s eyes remained soft but his gaze was very serious as he spoke. “Everything comes at a price. Last night, you were so close to death…...I’m afraid I paid a fee to keep you here.”</p><p>Ciel furrowed her brow in disbelief. “A…...price? Sebastian, what are you talking about? What…...what did you do?”</p><p>Sebastian gently squeezed Ciel’s hand in his and she returned the pressure, waiting on her alpha  to speak.</p><p>It was a heavy price Sebastian had paid Undertaker the night before, yes, indeed……</p><p>But Sebastian wasn’t worried.</p><p>Any price, any prize, any amount of money, of life, of pain, of suffering, any amount was more than worth it to stay beside Ciel for even a single second.</p><p>Sebastian was Ciel’s alpha, and he was more than prepared to shoulder whatever cost it took to keep her alive, well, and happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9 - Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“I had to give them something, kitten. They came prepared to take you. We would never have seen each other again. What choice did I have?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel were still sitting in her hospital room, waiting on her to be released.</p><p>Sebastian had just gotten through explaining to Ciel the fee he had paid the Shinigamis.</p><p>“So you’re telling me we only have twenty years together at most?” Ciel frowned at Sebastian.</p><p>“No.” Sebastian said in a gentle, reassuring voice. “We have twenty years together and then I’ll just be changing careers, that’s all. That’s a nominal price to keep you by my side, Bocchan~.” Sebastian purred.</p><p>“Working for Shinigamis isn’t a career, Sebastian! It’s a life sentence. You can’t tell me those…..men…..or creatures…...or whatever they are, have mates or spouses at home.” Ciel scowled.</p><p>“I don’t know what they have.” Sebastian said honestly. “But I know what I have, and nothing is going to change that.”</p><p>Oh dear……..</p><p>Ciel was very distraught that Sebastian had essentially sold himself in servitude to a band of grim reapers just to keep her alive.</p><p>Tears welled in Ciel’s sad, sapphire eyes and Sebastian frowned in sympathy.</p><p>As soon as Sebastian leaned forward to cuddle the bluenette, Ciel rushed into his open arms and wept on his shoulder.</p><p>“There, there…..” Sebastian comforted, stroking Ciel’s back as gently as possible while he held her close. “The important thing is that we’re together! I will always be by your side, my sweet, sweet kitten.” </p><p>Sebastian kissed Ciel’s cheek and the bluenette squinted her eyes shut.</p><p>Ciel had twenty years.</p><p>Twenty years was plenty of time to find a loophole.</p><p>There was no way the bluenette was going to feed her precious alpha to Shinigamis.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>A little while later, Sebastian phoned Ciel’s parents to tell them of her recovery, but strangely, no one answered his call.</p><p>A few minutes later, Sebastian tried again.</p><p>The phone rang a few times and then Sebastian heard a sharp “click.”</p><p>“I think someone just hung up on me.” Sebastian chuckled to Ciel.</p><p>“Of course not.” Ciel scowled. “Try again.”</p><p>Sebastian tried calling for a solid hour, with both his phone and Ciel’s, but he failed to get Rachel or Vincent to answer.</p><p>“They always pick up if they see me calling.” Ciel said nervously, shifting on the bed anxiously.</p><p>Why weren’t her mother and father answering the phone?</p><p>And why wasn’t it going to voicemail?</p><p>By that time, a nurse had come into the room and went over Ciel’s discharge paperwork, releasing her to go home.</p><p>As they wheeled Ciel outside, Sebastian had barely gotten her into the car when the bluenette looked at him and demanded worriedly, “Sebastian, take me to my parents’ house, immediately.”</p><p>“Of course, kitten. Don’t worry, I’m sure they’re fine.” Sebastian replied as he drove out of the hospital parking garage and quickly got on the road towards Ciel’s childhood home.</p><p>Sebastian thought about how inconsolable Rachel had been the night before……….</p><p>Sebastian obviously said nothing to Ciel, but secretly, he was a bit concerned.</p><p>Surely Rachel Phantomhive wouldn’t have harmed herself in her despair?</p><p>Sebastian glanced over at Ciel as they rode along.</p><p>Ciel pouted anxiously, the sunlight dancing along her porcelain skin.</p><p>Ciel was beautiful, and well again, but…..still frail.</p><p>Sebastian was concerned that his poor omega may not be able to handle any more shocks.</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Ciel and Sebastian grew even more worried when they arrived at Vincent’s and Rachel’s and found the front door wide open.</p><p>Ciel glanced up wistfully at Sebastian and he took her hand, stepping in front of her.</p><p>What on earth had happened?</p><p>Walking inside, Ciel and Sebastian saw the house itself was in disarray.</p><p>Things were out of place, messy, looking as if they had been tossed and hurled this way and that.</p><p>Ciel gripped Sebastian’s hand tighter.</p><p>The house was never out of order……..</p><p>“M-Mother?” Ciel found the strength to call out. “F-Father?”</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel heard a sob come from upstairs and they looked at each other before they dashed towards the sound.</p><p>The noise came from Rachel and Vincent’s bedroom.</p><p>Sebastian gently pressed on the cracked door and it opened.</p><p>Sebastian entered first and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Rachel and Vincent.</p><p>Rachel was sitting on a very disheveled bed, her eyes bright red from hours of sobs and grief.</p><p>Vincent was sitting on the floor amongst a pile of shattered glass with his back to the wall, his eyes wide and almost unseeing with the weight of his devastation.</p><p>They may have been fighting or arguing, but at least they were both alive, and there was no attacker.</p><p>That satisfied Sebastian, but it certainly didn’t make Ciel happy.</p><p>“Mother……?” Ciel asked, furrowing her brow in disbelief, “Father……?”</p><p>Ciel never remembered Rachel and Vincent fighting when she was growing up……</p><p>“Ciel!” Rachel cried, a look of shock and joy sweeping over her face as she launched herself at her daughter, embracing the small bluenette in a tight hug.</p><p>“Ciel!” Vincent cried, standing up to greet his daughter too.</p><p>Sebastian watched a mask of remorse and sadness fall over Vincent’s face as Rachel turned to stare directly at him with Ciel in her grip.</p><p>“As if you should ever have a right to touch your daughter again! Much less see her! How dare you!” Rachel hissed at her husband.</p><p>“Rachel, I……” Vincent began.</p><p>“Tell them, Vincent.” Rachel said cuttingly. “Go on! Tell them what you’ve done!” </p><p>Sebastian scowled in concentration.</p><p>What was going on?</p><p>Ciel turned in Rachel’s arms to look at her father and blinked as she asked. “Father? What did you do?”</p><p>Ciel had Vincent’s hair and his eyes and it bothered him deeply when his daughter looked at him so trustingly, so innocently, and waited…….waited patiently for him to speak the words that would break her heart.</p><p>“Ciel……...I’m very, very sorry, my darling! You have to know that!” Vincent cried, prying one of Ciel’s hands off of Rachel’s back and taking it in his own.</p><p>“Very sorry for what, Father?” Ciel scowled.</p><p>“The wreck…..the whole car crash business…..it was all my fault!” Vincent admitted.</p><p>It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to say.</p><p>“W-What?” Ciel asked in disbelief.</p><p>Ciel looked at Vincent and before Vincent found the courage to speak, Rachel spoke instead. </p><p>“Your father’s done a very bad thing, Ciel.” Rachel whispered to her daughter. “But sweetheart! We’re so happy to see you alright again! I don’t understand how this-“</p><p>“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Ciel interrupted her mother, pulling back from Rachel’s hug.</p><p>Vincent swallowed and then he continued his confession. “I hired someone to…….take care of Sebastian. That person made a mistake and that’s—“</p><p>“YOU HIRED SOMEONE TO KILL SEBASTIAN?!?” Ciel screeched.</p><p>Behind her, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Vincent and Rachel.</p><p>Sebastian was more angry about the damage the accident had caused to Ciel and the repercussions from that than he was that his father-in-law had paid someone to do him in.</p><p>“HOW…..COULD YOU?” Ciel screamed, taking a step back from both Rachel and Vincent.</p><p>“Sweetheart, I had no part in this!” Rachel cried, reaching out towards Ciel as more tears welled in her eyes. “I had no part in this! You have to believe me! I’m your mother! I just wanted you to be happy!”</p><p>“I wanted to stop you from soiling the family name!” Vincent shouted. “But I went about it the wrong way! I’m sorry! The hit’s been called off! If I could take the whole thing back, I would! You’re my daughter! I’d never harm you on purpose!”</p><p>Ciel looked at her mother and then her father with a cold stare as she replied, speaking through grit teeth, “On purpose or not, you have no idea how much you’ve already harmed me!”</p><p>And with that, Ciel turned around and fled, running past Sebastian, running out of the home she had been raised in, and running away from her parent’s lamentful cries.</p><p>Ciel couldn’t describe it.</p><p>It was as if she’d been suddenly thrown off a high cliff by a best friend.</p><p>And yet, somehow it was even worse than that……</p><p>Her mother, always full of kind words and warm hugs.</p><p>Her father, there with a gentle smile and comforting guidance.</p><p>How could those two people betray her so terribly?</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The weeks and months that followed were wonderful for Sebastian but odd for Ciel.</p><p>Sebastian was happy to have more time with his mate but Ciel was often melancholy about her parents.</p><p>Ciel refused any attempt on their part to contact her, although, graciously enough, Sebastian gave Rachel and Vincent a call once a week, to make sure they were doing alright.</p><p>It was very kind of Sebastian to call his in-laws who had attempted to have him murdered.</p><p>Most people would have called the police.</p><p>But Sebastian’s love for Ciel knew no bounds.</p><p>Sebastian would do anything for his bluenette.</p><p>Without any more distractions or interruptions though, during those weeks and months, Sebastian and Ciel settled into married life at their new home.</p><p>The couple established routines.</p><p>Sebastian enjoyed playing the part of butler and he served Ciel tea in the afternoons and cooked her meals.</p><p>Ciel tried to invest more of her time in her work and to help Sebastian with his, she signed documents and reviewed reports whenever she could.</p><p>Sebastian was rarely at the office anymore and whenever he was, Ciel went with him.</p><p>But it was so much more comfortable for them both to work from home…..</p><p>Ciel was still depressed about her parents and it pained Sebastian to see his little mate scowl so forlornly, so he did everything he could to occupy his bluenette.</p><p>To distract Ciel…..</p><p>To satisfy Ciel……..</p><p>After an hour of pure bliss in the bathtub one evening, Sebastian gently kissed the few spare droplets of water from Ciel’s skin after he dried them both off with a couple towels.</p><p>Ciel shivered in the cold and Sebastian saw her flinch in pain.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sebastian purred in his low, velvet voice. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“My back’s hurting again, it’s fine, it’ll pass.” Ciel said dismissively.</p><p>Sebastian frowned.</p><p>Ciel had healed from her injuries but there were still some after effects every once in a while.</p><p>Not long after the wreck, Ciel complained of back pain intermittently, and occasional headaches.</p><p>Ciel’s aches and pains weren’t serious, they were just a nuisance, but Sebastian didn’t want his wife to feel any pain at all.</p><p>“I’ve told you to go and see a doctor.” Sebastian sighed, gently towel-drying Ciel’s soft hair, “When are you going to listen to me?”</p><p>“Probably never.” Ciel replied stubbornly.</p><p>Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Ciel and she smirked up at him coyly.</p><p>“Oh dear, it seems I have a naughty omega after all…...and here I’ve thought that you were just my sweet kitten.” Sebastian sighed as he dropped the towel on the floor and picked Ciel up, carrying her naked against his bare chest.</p><p>“Sebastian!” Ciel cried, her eyes wide with surprise. “My hair’s not dry yet! You’re going to get water everywhere!”</p><p>“And you do know what happens to naughty omegas…….” Sebastian said in a foreboding voice as he walked into the bedroom with Ciel.</p><p>“Sebastian! Sebas——!” Sebastian gently tossed Ciel onto the bed and she landed on the soft mattress with a squeak as Sebastian’s dark eyes locked onto her pale, round bottom, stuck in the air for a moment while she tried to recover from her sudden landing.</p><p>“.....They get punished~.” Sebastian said with a dark chuckle.</p><p>Ciel gasped with anticipation as Sebastian launched himself onto the bed and grabbed Ciel’s bottom, squeezing it roughly in his hands.</p><p>Ciel decided that maybe she would make a doctor’s appointment tomorrow or the day after.</p><p>At the moment, all Ciel could focus on was Sebastian’s arousal pressing into the back of her thigh and the velvety pads of his fingers as they ghosted over her skin…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10 - A mistake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel listened to Sebastian.</p><p>Shortly after the wreck, the bluenette ended up going to a doctor about her residual headaches and back pain.</p><p>The doctor had ordered some more tests but attributed Ciel’s nagging discomfort to her previous, massive injuries.</p><p>The doctor told Ciel not to complain and that she should be grateful for being alive.</p><p>Ciel had scowled at the physician in response.</p><p>At Ciel’s insistence, she received a prescription for small quantities of a migraine medication and a muscle relaxer, both were to be taken as needed.</p><p>Things were better after that.</p><p>When Ciel experienced her occasional aches and pains, her medicine took them away, and there were no more reminders of the horrible crash.</p><p>Sebastian was satisfied.</p><p>All Sebastian wanted was to keep his wife happy and healthy.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>A little over a year had passed since the wreck.</p><p>Ciel hadn’t spoken to her parents at all during that time.</p><p>Sebastian hoped that Ciel would eventually find it in her heart to forgive her father and mother and move on.</p><p>But Sebastian had more important things on his mind………..</p><p>Business was good.</p><p>Funtom’s stocks had risen in value over the last two quarters.</p><p>Love was good.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel continued to happily spend their days together.</p><p>Ciel was Sebastian’s world.</p><p>Ciel was everything to Sebastian and even though the bluenette could be stubborn and demanding and sometimes a little irritable, Sebastian would change nothing about his omega.</p><p>One rainy Thursday, Sebastian and Ciel were just finishing watching a movie in their basement theater room when Ciel stood from her chair and yawned.</p><p>“What’s the matter, kitten?” Sebastian asked, smiling softly at his bluenette, admiring the sliver of tummy that showed between the hem of Ciel’s shirt and the waist of her shorts as she stretched.</p><p>“I really didn’t sleep well last night, Sebastian.” Ciel replied, rubbing one of her eyes. “It’s still early enough, I’m going to lay down for a while. Want to come?”</p><p>Sebastian purred softly.</p><p>Sebastian was always happy to cuddle with Ciel.</p><p>“Go ahead, kitten.” Sebastian nodded. “I’ll be there in a minute.”</p><p>Ciel nodded and went on her way. </p><p>Sebastian stayed behind for a moment, browsing through the other movies available on Netflix out of curiousity.</p><p>Just as Sebastian stood to follow Ciel, he heard a vibrating sound.</p><p>Sebastian glanced over and saw Ciel had left her phone in her chair.</p><p>Sebastian picked up Ciel’s phone and blinked when he saw her doctor’s office was calling.</p><p>Ciel had run out of migraine medication last week and had gone for a follow up to get another refill two days ago.</p><p>Sebastian decided to take the call.</p><p>“Hello?” Sebastian asked as he answered the phone.</p><p>“Hello? Am I speaking with Ciel Michaelis?” A pleasant, female voice inquired.</p><p>“This is her husband, Sebastian Michaelis. I’m on her forms as a contact. You can speak with me, I’m assuming this is about her refill?” Sebastian replied.</p><p>“Um……...yes sir, it is…….erm, is Mrs. Michaelis home?” The voice on the phone hesitantly asked.</p><p>“She is, but she’s napping.” Sebastian answered as he left the theater room and padded up the basement steps. </p><p>The voice on the other end hesitated again. “.....Ok! We can call back later, it’s no trouble!”</p><p>“No.” Sebastian said with narrowed eyes as he reached the first floor and headed towards the stairs that led to his and Ciel’s bedroom. “I already told you I’m on my wife’s medical release. She’s given your office consent to discuss her health with me. Please go ahead and send in her refill so we can pick it up from the pharmacy.”</p><p>“We can’t do that sir.” The voice on the other end replied.</p><p>“Why not?” Sebastian asked in an annoyed tone as he furrowed his brow.</p><p>The voice replied in an irritated huff. “We received your wife’s lab results from her visit on Tuesday……….your wife is pregnant, Mr. Michaelis. She can’t take that medication until that is no longer a fact.”</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes widened.</p><p>In his shock, Sebastian stumbled on the stairs.</p><p>If Sebastian had not gripped the banister tightly, he may have rolled backwards.</p><p>“.......what?” Sebastian gasped after a long pause.</p><p>“Your wife is pregnant, Mr. Michaelis. We can’t prescribe triptans for the time being. I’m terribly sorry.” The voice repeated.</p><p>“H-How…...how much? I mean, how far along is she?” Sebastian stammered.</p><p>“We don’t know that, sir. We just performed a urine test, you’ll have to bring her in again for us to go over details.” The voice replied.</p><p>“Do you have any appointments available today?” Sebastian asked quickly.</p><p>“We have a 4:30 pm open.” The voice replied.</p><p>“Great, we’ll see you then, thank you.” Sebastian said in a haste, dropping his voice to a whisper as he reached the second story of his home and lurked outside the bedroom, peering in at his sleeping bluenette with wide, curious eyes.</p><p>Ciel was……...pregnant?</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian was beside himself.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>Between the news he had received and the fall that he had barely avoided on the stairs a moment ago, Sebastian was far too worked up to sleep.</p><p>For a few moments, Sebastian silently paced the room with a finger pressed over his lips.</p><p>How did this happen?</p><p>Sebastian smirked.</p><p>Sebastian knew very well how it happened, but he and Ciel used condoms all the time.</p><p>Well, most of the time…….</p><p>Wasn’t that enough?</p><p>Sebastian tapped his index finger against his lips.</p><p>Sebastian had never discussed having a family with Ciel, but it was an option he was certainly open to.</p><p>Sebastian was surprised, excited, and like all alpha’s in a similar situation, Sebastian was very proud.</p><p>But would Ciel feel the same?</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Ciel woke an hour later to see Sebastian lying beside her in bed, propped up on one elbow while he purred down at her happily.</p><p>“Hello, kitten~.” Sebastian cooed at Ciel while she yawned.</p><p>“Sebastian……” Ciel breathed as she stretched languidly. “Did you fall asleep too?”</p><p>“No.” Sebastian chuckled. “I was too excited, Bocchan~.”</p><p>“Excited about what?” Ciel blinked. “Why have you got that strange look on your face?”</p><p>“Your doctor’s office called…..” Sebastian purred.</p><p>“And……?” Ciel asked, then she scowled in irritation at Sebastian, “I wish I could get as happy as you about a medicine refill.” </p><p>“That’s not why I’m excited, kitten, and you don’t have any refills.” Sebastian said seriously.</p><p>“Why not?” Ciel blinked.</p><p>With a low, proud purr, Sebastian reached a hand out and splayed it very gently over Ciel’s flat abdomen.</p><p>Sebastian’s face held a softness that Ciel had never seen as his gaze flickered from her eyes down to her belly then back up to her.</p><p>“Sebastian, what are you doing?” Ciel frowned.</p><p>“You’re expecting, my sweet, sweet kitten~.” Sebastian nearly growled, scooping Ciel forward as he started to cover her in gentle kisses.</p><p>“What?!?” Ciel shouted, then she pushed Sebastian back with a laugh. “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard! I just had a cycle, you know that! Clearly they mixed my results with someone else’s!”</p><p>Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his mate. “The odds of that are very slim.”</p><p>“Not as slim as you think.” Ciel quipped.</p><p>“Well, you’re going back to the doctor this afternoon, so we’ll see…..” Sebastian said with a bright smile.</p><p>Ciel pouted at her alpha.</p><p>Ciel hated going to the doctor, and she had no interest in going back, but how else would she get her medicine now?</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian was genuinely intrigued but Ciel just seemed to be annoyed.</p><p>On the way to the doctor’s office that afternoon, Sebastian kept trying to gently bring up the prospect of a family in their conversation but Ciel would have no part of it.</p><p>The bluenette changed the subject every time.</p><p>Ciel’s gloominess didn’t bother Sebastian, he knew his wife had few likes in the world and was slow to warm up to new things.</p><p>Ciel just needed time.</p><p>An hour later, Ciel sat on an examination table and Sebastian sat in a chair across from her.</p><p>Ciel’s cheeks were pink and she was looking at the wall.</p><p>From the moment they had been roomed, Sebastian hadn’t stopped staring at Ciel with a sly grin.</p><p>“When they come back in, and I’m right, I’m going to wipe that smug look right off your face.” Ciel hissed at Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian chuckled. “I’m sorry kitten, but you’ve lost this round. Now that I think about it, you do seem a little different……..But don’t worry, I’ll let you slap me all you want when the baby is being born, kitten~.”</p><p>Ciel looked at Sebastian like she was going to strangle him but before she could say anything, the door opened, and Ciel’s doctor came in, a short woman in her mid-forties.</p><p>Ciel and Sebastian both looked anxiously at the doctor.</p><p>“Mrs. Michaelis, I’ve completed your physical exam and we’ve evaluated your bloodwork with the lab downstairs…….there’s been no mistake….Congratulations to both of you!” The doctor beamed.</p><p>Sebastian smirked at Ciel for a moment.</p><p>Sebastian expected his omega to turn pale and balk but the bluenette was determined.</p><p>And delusional.</p><p>“All that tells me is that you’ve got a bungling staff! This is impossible! Impossible! Have you listened to me at all?! I told you I just had my last period! Stop this nonsense at once!” Ciel thundered.</p><p>Sebastian was trying not to laugh as Ciel fumed at the doctor and the doctor blinked in surprise at her unsatisfied patient.</p><p>Many physicians would have roared back at Ciel, but Ciel’s doctor was kind and she just smiled as she said brightly, “Mrs. Michaelis, why don’t you wait right here? There’s something I want to show you….”</p><p>Ciel began to rage again but the doctor was already out of the room.</p><p>Sebastian tried to calm Ciel down in the brief moments until the doctor returned.</p><p>This time though, the doctor was dragging a small cart that held a machine which Ciel was not familiar with.</p><p>“Mrs. Michaelis, I need you to lay down for me, please.” The doctor said with a kind smile.</p><p>Ciel still looked angry but Sebastian stood up and knelt down next to her and she complied.</p><p>Ciel scowled at the doctor while she carefully lifted Ciel’s shirt just a few inches and poured a small amount of cold lubricant on Ciel’s skin.</p><p>Ciel’s scowl remained while the doctor glided a plastic wand over the substance on Ciel’s flat belly after the machine was switched on.</p><p>Sebastian watched in awe and even Ciel’s angry expression faded away, leaving a look of pure horror on her face as a small, bean-like shape appeared onto the screen, accompanied by the sound of a rapid pulse.</p><p>“See that?” The doctor asked, pointing to the bean-like shape on the screen as she smiled at Ciel and Sebastian. “That’s your baby!”</p><p>Sebastian purred and kissed Ciel’s cheek lovingly but the bluenette’s mouth just hung open in shock.</p><p>There was no…...mistake?</p><p>That was…….their…….baby?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11 - Her Butler, Helping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>Ciel didn’t say anything else in the doctor’s office.</p><p>The bluenette’s silence was deafening as she rode home in the car beside Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian kept glancing over at Ciel, but she never looked back at him, instead, the bluenette just stared out the window.</p><p>Sebastian was trying to give Ciel a little time, he knew his mate was shocked by the news, just like him.</p><p>Once they got home, Sebastian prepared dinner.</p><p>After they ate, the couple sat on the couch and Sebastian turned on the tv.</p><p>Ciel still hadn’t spoken and it was starting to worry Sebastian.</p><p>To break the ice, Sebastian showed Ciel his phone screen, which was open to a baby toy that Facebook was recommending.</p><p>“Look, kitten.” Sebastian smiled. “We should buy one.”</p><p>Ciel glanced over and looked at Sebastian’s phone screen.</p><p>Sebastian hoped that Ciel could see the happiness in his smile.</p><p>Sebastian was trying to comfort Ciel by showing her how much he wanted their baby, but Ciel just scowled at the screen, then her eyes flickered up and she scowled at Sebastian.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Sebastian?” Ciel asked in a cutting tone, before she turned back to the tv, grimacing in disgust as if Sebastian had just called her an offensive name.</p><p>Sebastian frowned and locked his phone.</p><p>For some reason, the ice seemed thicker than ever at that moment.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian’s concerns about Ciel mounted as the days passed.</p><p>Sebastian felt like he had to play both mother and father to his unborn child.</p><p>Sebastian had to drag Ciel to her first two doctor's appointments.</p><p>Ciel became distant and sullen.</p><p>The bluenette shrugged Sebastian away whenever he tried to cuddle.</p><p>At night, Ciel slept with her back towards her husband.</p><p>Sebastian was trying to be patient, but Ciel was making it very difficult.</p><p>Like most alphas, Sebastian was very excited about becoming a father.</p><p>Sebastian was eager to share the happy news with everyone that he knew.</p><p>……..It was really too bad that Sebastian couldn’t talk about his child with his own mate.</p><p>Not all women were thrilled about having a baby, but Ciel’s response was borderlining on alarming.</p><p>In conversation, Ciel flat out refused to acknowledge her pregnancy.</p><p>If Sebastian mentioned it, Ciel looked at him like he had three heads and changed the subject immediately.</p><p>Ciel had no symptoms, or at least, no symptoms that she dared show, and Sebastian was watching his wife very closely.</p><p>Sebastian monitored Ciel’s diet himself, slipping her prescribed vitamins into her food when she didn’t notice.</p><p>Sebastian saw to it that Ciel got enough rest and plenty of water to drink.</p><p>But Sebastian wondered if it was all enough…..</p><p>By the time Ciel was sixteen weeks along, Sebastian looked at his beautiful omega one morning and frowned.</p><p>Ciel didn’t look any different at all.</p><p>Sebastian kept reading article after article, blog post after blog post, and as little as his mate was, Sebastian expected to see some changes in his wife by that point.</p><p>Had Sebastian’s efforts at caring for his unborn been…..futile?</p><p>As Sebastian watched Ciel eat her breakfast that morning, Sebastian asked her quietly, “How are you feeling, kitten?”</p><p>Sebastian braced himself inwardly for Ciel’s response.</p><p>Ciel looked at Sebastian like he’d hit his head very hard. “The same as I feel any other day. Why should I feel any different now? Do I look ill? Do I look like something‘s the matter?”</p><p>“No, kitten. You look beautiful.” Sebastian sighed sadly.</p><p>“How do you feel this morning, Sebastian?” Ciel asked mockingly.</p><p>“I feel fine, kitten.” Sebastian replied in a dejected tone. “I feel fine.” </p><p>No more words passed between them for the rest of the day.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>That night, Sebastian lay awake beside Ciel while she snoozed quietly.</p><p>The alpha was at his wit’s end with his unruly little omega.</p><p>Sebastian was trying his best to be patient, but…….</p><p>Sebastian gently moved the covers down a bit and very carefully pressed his ear against Ciel’s flat belly without putting any pressure on her abdomen.</p><p>Sebastian still heard it.</p><p>That same quickened pulse…..</p><p>It was still there.</p><p>Sebastian frowned and looked up at Ciel.</p><p>Why didn’t his mate look like other omegas at that stage?</p><p>Why had this happened anyway?</p><p>Sebastian knew Ciel was struggling psychologically, but why, he didn’t know.</p><p>Was she afraid?</p><p>Was she angry?</p><p>Sebastian had to find out, somehow, he had to reach Ciel.</p><p>Sebastian had tried to take Ciel to see a psychiatrist and therapist team a couple of weeks ago.</p><p>Sebastian had gotten Ciel into the car by telling her they were going to go out shopping, which they did.</p><p>Ciel had purchased several pairs of her favorite shorts in her current size, as if she thought nothing was going to change.</p><p>Ciel didn’t mention anything about the baby and Sebastian didn’t bring it up during their outing.</p><p>Then, afterwards, when Ciel saw Sebastian pull up to the psychiatrist's office, she had threatened to divorce him if he didn’t drive away immediately.</p><p>Sebastian sighed, frowning as he thought.</p><p>Then an idea presented itself……….</p><p>A simple idea.</p><p>A good idea.</p><p>Sebastian’s frown eased and he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>It dawned on Sebastian that he had one last avenue to try and get through to Ciel.</p><p>Sebastian slipped out of bed and silently left the room, going down to the study to make a phone call…..</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>The next morning, Sebastian opened his eyes very early, a few minutes before sunrise.</p><p>Sebastian always woke early to take care of things, but since Ciel had gotten pregnant, he woke even earlier to check on her.</p><p>Sebastian glanced over and his eyes widened when he saw the bed was empty.</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes darted around the room, searching frantically for Ciel, until he heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sebastian called.</p><p>The noise stopped and Sebastian heard silence fall.</p><p>Something shuffled around in the bathroom and Sebastian couldn’t determine if it was metal or paper, but he quickly stood up and strode towards the door.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sebastian called as he knocked on the door, “Kitten?!”</p><p>Sebastian began to grow frantic when he realized that Ciel had locked the door.</p><p>Sebastian always gave his omega the privacy she needed.</p><p>…...So why would Ciel lock the door?</p><p>Sebastian was nearly nauseated with the twisted fears that suddenly danced through his mind.</p><p>Those fears sent Sebastian into such a desperate haste that he managed to break through the lock and barge into the bathroom.</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes landed immediately on Ciel, who sat on the lid to the toilet, turning quickly so her back was to her mate.</p><p>The bluenette was wrapped in a thin blanket.</p><p>Sebastian’s face softened when he saw the tears that were pouring down Ciel’s pink cheeks.</p><p>“NO!!” Ciel cried, trying to pull away as Sebastian walked over and calmly knelt down in front of her.</p><p>Sebastian’s patience was unending.</p><p>“ ‘No’ what, kitten?” Sebastian asked soothingly. “Are you in pain? What’s the matter?”</p><p>“No……” Ciel whimpered, wiping her eyes with the back of her fingers as she continued to sob.</p><p>“Bocchan, you’re making this so very difficult for me.” Sebastian frowned. “I’m your alpha. I love you. Won’t you please let me help you?”</p><p>Ciel continued to sob, hunched over, her shoulders shaking.</p><p>Sebastian gently stroked Ciel’s back while she cried and asked again, “Please?”</p><p>For some reason, Sebastian found himself filled with fresh, new hope.</p><p>Maybe it was an alpha’s intuition, but Sebastian knew…….</p><p>Today would be the day.</p><p>“Please…….” Sebastian murmured again, soothingly. </p><p>Finally, Ciel’s icy heart started to crack open.</p><p>The bluenette reached out to Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian let out a gentle purr as he scooped Ciel into his arms and carried her back to bed.</p><p>Ciel clutched the blanket that she had wrapped around herself to ward off the morning chill while Sebastian let her lay back against his chest and close her eyes in between her mournful sobs.</p><p>It wasn’t until Sebastian had the covers positioned properly that he noticed how tight Ciel’s nightshirt had become seemingly overnight.</p><p>Once the bluenette had fallen back into a light sleep, Sebastian blinked down at his wife and purred quietly while his hands gently cupped her swollen breasts, which strained against her shirt buttons.</p><p>Sebastian thoughtfully snapped the buttons open and once the constraint was gone, Ciel relaxed in her sleep even more.</p><p>Sebastian smiled quietly to himself and his hands drifted down to touch Ciel’s flat belly.</p><p>Oh……...</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes widened though when he realized Ciel’s belly wasn’t so flat anymore.</p><p>With wonder and curiosity, Sebastian pushed the covers down and beamed as he got his first look at Ciel’s newly rounded tummy.</p><p>Sebastian let out a proud growl and placed his hands possessively over the swell.</p><p>Sebastian would have been more upset over his mate’s tears but he knew it wouldn’t be too long and………</p><p>Ding, dong.</p><p>Ciel blinked, waking up again, and Sebastian quickly stood, murmuring sweet words to Ciel.</p><p>Sebastian lovingly pressed a kiss to Ciel’s head before he went downstairs to answer the door.</p><p>Sebastian sighed in relief when he opened the door. </p><p>“Thank you so much for coming.” Sebastian said cordially.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see her!” Rachel Phantomhive breathed with happy tears in her eyes, a basket full of small gifts in her arms.</p><p>Sebastian smiled knowingly and stepped aside, letting his mother-in-law into the house…...</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Sebastian was in awe of how much he had underestimated a mother’s love.</p><p>Ciel, despite her grudge against her family, had rushed to embrace Rachel as soon as she saw her mother walk in the room.</p><p>The two had spent the day together and then the day after……….</p><p>Rachel started to come visit Ciel each afternoon and it really seemed to help.</p><p>Sebastian didn’t know if maybe Ciel’s hormones were starting to even out or if she was just calmed by Rachel’s presence, but a change once again took place in his omega.</p><p>Ciel was no longer sad and melancholy.</p><p>The bluenette didn’t snap at Sebastian anymore and Sebastian even caught his omega touching her belly.</p><p>The sight made Sebastian grin.</p><p>A month later, Ciel was happier, healthier, and a little rounder.</p><p>Sebastian was overjoyed to have his omega back.</p><p>One evening, as they sat on the sofa watching the news, Sebastian was browsing on his phone for onesies when Ciel looked over.</p><p>Sebastian blinked down at Ciel as she watched him scroll through the store’s webpage.</p><p>“I like the blue one.” Ciel said quietly. “We should buy it.”</p><p>Sebastian smiled and gently swept Ciel into his lap.</p><p>It felt so good to Sebastian to have Ciel back in his arms.</p><p>It felt so good to Sebastian to share the coming joy with his beloved bluenette…….</p><p>“I love you, my sweet kitten~.” Sebastian smiled, his tapered eyes warm and loving as he gazed at his wife.</p><p>“I love you too, Sebastian.” Ciel replied quietly, nuzzling into her alpha’s neck.</p><p>Sebastian purred quietly and cuddled Ciel close.</p><p>A family………</p><p>They were going to be a family!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12 - By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“Sebastian……” Ciel murmured as the first light of day spilled through a crack in their bedroom curtains.</p><p>The bluenette called his name softly but still, Sebastian’s eyes snapped open at the slight sound.</p><p>“Bocchan?” Sebastian purred down at Ciel as she rested in his arms. </p><p>“I’m hungry.” Ciel complained, opening her sapphire eyes and looking up at her husband.</p><p>Sebastian chuckled, gently rubbing Ciel’s cheek while she pouted up at him. </p><p>Sebastian loved it when Ciel pouted.</p><p>Sebastian thought she looked so terribly cute!</p><p>“Scones?” Sebastian asked with a gentle purr.</p><p>Ciel nodded silently.</p><p>“Chocolate and celery?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>Ciel nodded again.</p><p>Sebastian leaned down and gave Ciel a deep kiss before he stood and tucked the covers around Ciel lovingly.</p><p>Sebastian quickly dressed and purred softly to Ciel “Rest, kitten. Breakfast will be served shortly.” </p><p>Ciel blinked at Sebastian, watching him as he left the room with a smile to go to the kitchen and start baking some chocolate, celery scones for Ciel.</p><p>Ciel cuddled into the covers and waited.</p><p>Ciel was too hungry to go back to sleep and smelling the scones while they baked made the bluenette nearly ravenous.</p><p>As soon as Sebastian entered the bedroom with Ciel’s breakfast she eagerly sat up in bed and took the silver tray from Sebastian, eating greedily.</p><p>Sebastian poured some tea for Ciel and then he knelt down in front of her.</p><p>Sebastian’s eyes lit up with excitement as he splayed his hands over Ciel’s swollen belly.</p><p>The months had flown by.</p><p>The nursery was ready.</p><p>Sebastian was ready.</p><p>Rachel was ready.</p><p>Everyone was waiting on Ciel and Ciel was waiting on the baby.</p><p>Once Ciel finished, she sat her tray on the bedside table and laid back against her mound of pillows, allowing Sebastian to snuggle around her tummy and press his ear against it.</p><p>Ciel sighed softly and stroked Sebastian’s feathery, black hair.</p><p>“Do you feel anything?” Sebastian asked quietly.</p><p>“Nothing I haven’t already felt before.” Ciel said in disappointment. </p><p>Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of their little one’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Two more weeks……” Ciel frowned.</p><p>“Maybe not~.” Sebastian purred.</p><p>Ciel could hear the hope in her alpha’s voice.</p><p>“They already said it’s quite small.” Ciel frowned. “Two more weeks, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Don’t call our baby ‘it’.” Sebastian frowned. “He or she is measuring small.”</p><p>“You’re the one that refused to learn the gender.” Ciel huffed.</p><p>“Now, kitten, remember? I gave you permission to find that out, I just prefer it to be a surprise.” Sebastian corrected.</p><p>“I didn’t trust myself not to slip and give it away.” Ciel replied.</p><p>Sebastian felt movement suddenly in Ciel’s belly and he loosened his grip when she flinched and shifted around a bit.</p><p>“......Kitten?” Sebastian asked tensely.</p><p>“It’s alright……” Ciel sighed. “I don’t care what measurements they took, that doesn’t mean that I’m anymore comfortable.” </p><p>Sebastian looked at Ciel contorted on the bed and he frowned.</p><p>His poor darling…………</p><p>Alphas were supposed to protect and provide.</p><p>The hormone signals that Ciel had started to give off in the last few weeks had driven Sebastian nearly insane.</p><p>Sebastian wanted to help his hurting, frustrated wife, but he hadn’t figured out how…….</p><p>Surely though, there was a way he could be of assistance to Ciel?</p><p>“Let me help, kitten.” Sebastian pleaded, his eyes soft with concern while he watched Ciel move around on the bed.</p><p>“Oh, what are you going to do, Sebastian?” Ciel huffed.</p><p>Wordlessly, Sebastian climbed up behind Ciel, fluffed the pillows up around him and settled back, then he carefully lifted his little omega and sat her on his lap, facing him.</p><p>Ciel blinked curiously up at Sebastian, until he gently pressed her close towards him and draped his arms around her, beginning to rub her back.</p><p>Sebastian heard Ciel sigh happily and he smirked while his hands soothingly kneaded the sore muscles along her spine.</p><p>Ciel closed her eyes and cuddled against Sebastian’s chest as best she could.</p><p>“Is this any better?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“Much, thank you.” Ciel mumbled.</p><p>Sebastian purred and kissed the top of Ciel’s head gently.</p><p>“Don’t stop, Sebastian.” Ciel said nervously when his hands slowed their pace for just a second.</p><p>Sebastian chuckled. “I’m not, kitten, I’m not. I can do this all day if you like.”</p><p>Ciel pushed the side of her face against Sebastian’s chest.</p><p>All day sounded amazing……….</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>A few evenings later, Ciel sat beside Sebastian on the couch, watching the news.</p><p>Sebastian was content until Ciel picked up the remote and muted the sound all of a sudden.</p><p>Sebastian blinked and looked over at his wife.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sebastian asked quickly. “What’s the matter? Do you feel something?! Is it the baby?!”</p><p>“Are you afraid, Sebastian?” Ciel asked quietly.</p><p>Sebastian frowned when he saw that Ciel was frowning too.</p><p>“Afraid of what, kitten?” Sebastian said bravely.</p><p>Sure, Sebastian was afraid.</p><p>In fact, Sebastian was terrified.</p><p>Sebastian was terrified something would go wrong.</p><p>Sebastian was terrified that the baby wouldn’t like him.</p><p>Sebastian was terrified he’d be a bad parent or end up being a bad husband, failing Ciel and their son or daughter in some way.</p><p>But Sebastian wasn’t going to tell Ciel any of that.</p><p>“You know…….just…..things.” Ciel shrugged.</p><p>Sebastian blinked in surprise when tears suddenly pooled in Ciel’s eyes and she cried out, “Promise me you’ll never do anything like my father has done!”</p><p>Sebastian’s frown deepened.</p><p>They had been through this before, but no amount of comfort and kisses seemed to squelch Ciel’s tears from returning.</p><p>In the meantime, Sebastian knew what to do when his omega had one of her outbursts.</p><p>Sebastian pulled Ciel into his lap and snuggled her into his arms while he covered her in soft, loving kisses, “Kitten, I promise…...You don’t have to worry about that. I love you, and I love our little one. I could never-“</p><p>Ciel broke off into one loud, desperate sob and Sebastian stopped talking.</p><p>Instead of speaking, Sebastian laid his head on top of Ciel’s and rocked her gently back and forth in his lap.</p><p>Ciel had not yet reconciled with her father and Sebastian partially blamed Vincent for his wife’s emotional obstacles during the duration of her pregnancy.</p><p>“Do you promise you’ll always stay with me?.....Beside me?” Ciel asked once she had worn herself out a few moments later.</p><p>“Always, bocchan.” Sebastian purred, kissing Ciel very gently. “I will always be at your side, my darling kitten.”</p><p>Just like after all of her previous fits, Ciel seemed to be comforted by Sebastian’s vow of undying love.</p><p>Sebastian reached over and picked up the remote.</p><p>Ciel watched as Sebastian turned the tv off and stood from the sofa with her still securely in his arms.</p><p>Carrying Ciel bridal style, Sebastian left the living room.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Ciel asked quietly, rubbing one of her eyes with the back of her hand.</p><p>“To bed.” Sebastian nodded, then he glanced down at Ciel’s belly for just a second. “You need your rest for the birth, kitten.”</p><p>Ciel cuddled into the crook of Sebastian’s neck tightly and Sebastian cooed into her ear, “There’s no need to be afraid. I’ll be right beside you, my sweet, sweet kitten~.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13 - Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!<br/>—————————————————————</p><p>The day before her due date, Ciel felt an irritating ache in her belly right after lunch.</p><p>By four in the afternoon, Sebastian took his omega to the hospital and Rachel met them at the check-in desk.</p><p>The next few hours were a blur, but with her husband and her mother there for support, Ciel managed to get through them.</p><p>Close to midnight, the bluenette found herself holding her mother’s hands while Sebastian let go of Ciel and listened to the nurses’ tips while he washed his hands and put on a gown and gloves.</p><p>The lights pointed at her were too bright and Ciel felt so hot, it was like the room was swimming in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Sebastian!” Ciel cried out, squeezing Rachel’s hand tight as the next pain hit.</p><p>Though it was impossible to see Ciel’s doctor’s true expression under his mask and headgear, he remained perfectly calm while he stood between Ciel’s legs, waiting on Sebastian to come and stand beside him.</p><p>“I’m right here, kitten! I’m right here.” Sebastian called over to Ciel, walking quickly to stand in front of Ciel while the doctor stepped over to the side.</p><p>Sebastian felt very fortunate that they had been able to find such an accommodating obstetrician.</p><p>“Go ahead and push one more time, Mrs. Michaelis.” The doctor instructed Ciel, his voice firm but gentle.</p><p>“You can do it, sweetheart.” Rachel cooed to Ciel, mopping her daughter’s forehead when she saw Sebastian was too busy receiving instructions from the doctor to coach Ciel.</p><p>Ciel’s chest heaved as she drew in a breath and curled forward, bearing down one last time.</p><p>Somewhere in her nauseating, pain-wracked fog, Ciel heard Rachel and the doctor….</p><p>“Alright, careful, keep your hands there, don’t pull…”</p><p>“You’re doing so well sweetheart!”</p><p>But Sebastian was silent.</p><p>Sebastian was concentrating nearly as hard as Ciel.</p><p>The bluenette’s vision went white as one final maddening burst of pain flared through her pelvis and then, wonderfully, it was over.</p><p>Ciel felt an overwhelming sense of relieving emptiness as she collapsed back against the pillows.</p><p>Rachel wiped Ciel’s forehead again and a small cry rang out through the room.</p><p>“WAAAA!”</p><p>Ciel’s eyes widened and Rachel smiled down joyfully at her daughter, this time, squeezing Ciel’s hand gently.</p><p>“WAAAAA!”</p><p>Ciel realized that was her baby crying…….</p><p>The doctor was still busy working but Sebastian was too stunned to say anything.</p><p>Sebastian was so in love he forgot to pass their little one up to his wife……</p><p>“Sebastian?” Rachel called over the baby’s cries.</p><p>Ciel craned her neck to try and see.</p><p>“What is it?” Rachel asked.</p><p>“It’s a little……” Sebastian’s gaze was as soft as warm butter as he watched his newborn stretch and fuss, “.......kitten.”</p><p>Sebastian was completely captivated.</p><p>The baby was so small it fit perfectly in Sebastian’s two hands, with tiny tufts of black hair, big, blue eyes and a pink little nose…….</p><p>“It’s a girl.” The doctor announced, plucking the baby out of Sebastian’s grasp and placing her in a towel on Ciel’s chest.</p><p>Ciel was exhausted and out of breath, but she found a new strength as she eagerly moved to hold her baby, looking at her daughter for the first time.</p><p>Rachel laughed with joy and laid her hand on Ciel’s arm in pride.</p><p>The doctor resumed his duties, Rachel fought back tears of joy, and Sebastian let out a loud purr, but Ciel was just staring at her little baby.</p><p>And to the bluenette’s surprise, her tiny daughter blinked her big, sapphire eyes open and stared back at Ciel.</p><p>“Hello…..” Ciel said quietly.</p><p>The baby squealed in response and everyone laughed except Ciel.</p><p>Ciel weakly moved her little finger and slipped it into her daughter’s miniature hand. </p><p>Ciel smiled when her newborn responded with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>Ciel didn’t know her name yet, but she wasn’t so bad……..</p><p>The baby.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Rachel stayed with Ciel while she rested and Sebastian was grateful, because that allowed him to go and look after his newborn.</p><p>From the moment the hospital staff had taken the baby out of the room, Sebastian had stayed back a respectful distance from while they helped his daughter, but he was always watching.</p><p>Later, when the baby lay swaddled and sleeping in the nursery, Sebastian stood peering in the window as a low, proud purr rumbled deep in his chest.</p><p>The name on the baby’s bassinet was clearly written:</p><p>Elizabeth Michaelis</p><p>“I think Elizabeth’s a lovely name.” A familiar voice suddenly said beside Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian blinked and looked over.</p><p>Vincent Phantomhive stood, with a smile similar to Sebastian’s, as he admired his small granddaughter.</p><p>Sebastian was instantly surprised and apprehensive to see his father-in-law.</p><p>Ciel was close with her mother again, but she had never spoken another word to Vincent.</p><p>Ciel would not be pleased that her father had come to the hospital.</p><p>“You shouldn’t-“ Sebastian started but Vincent held a hand up to silence him.</p><p>“I’ve just come to bring a gift for my daughter and her new family.” Vincent said with a smile.</p><p>Sebastian blinked.</p><p>A gift?</p><p>Did Vincent think a toy for the baby would assuage Ciel’s anger?</p><p>Gifts were little more than a passing thought to Sebastian and Ciel.</p><p>Between the two of them, they had more money than they could spend.</p><p>At less than a few hours old, Elizabeth Michaelis already had everything at home she could ever want, need, or dream of waiting for her.</p><p>“I’m afraid we already have what we need.” Sebastian said to Vincent, trying not to sound rude.</p><p>“Really?” Vincent asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yes.” Sebastian nodded.</p><p>“I doubt that.” Vincent smirked.</p><p>“With all due respect, sir, what could you possibly offer to quell your daughter’s rage and earn her forgiveness?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“Time.” Vincent said with a bittersweet grin.</p><p>Sebastian blinked for a second and then his eyes widened.</p><p>While he thought, Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Vincent. “Surely you don’t mean…..”</p><p>“The Phantomhive family has many enemies, of course.” Vincent said seriously, but then he smiled. “Fortunately, though, we have a lot of friends too. And those friends have friends….You didn’t think I left the shareholders board for nothing, did you?”</p><p>Sebastian chuckled in spite of himself.</p><p>“So, then, may I see Ciel for a moment?” Vincent asked politely.</p><p>“I’ll show you to her room.” Sebastian said with a smile.</p><p>Sebastian turned and walked down the hallway as Vincent followed closely behind…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14 - Once Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! <br/>—————————————————————</p><p>“How long do you think this meeting will last?” Ciel asked Sebastian while they sat in the empty conference room, waiting on their employees to arrive.</p><p>“Not much after five I hope, but we’ll have to see. You know the shareholders always have a lot of questions.” Sebastian replied, pulling up a presentation on his tablet. “Are you worried about dinner?”</p><p>“No, I just wanted to let my parents know when to expect us.” Ciel answered. “They can always order take out if they have to.”</p><p>“Mm, I thought that perhaps we could stop by the house for a bit before we pick Elizabeth up.” Sebastian purred at Ciel, “If we get out on time, of course. Just for a moment….”</p><p>“Oh?” Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian glanced at Ciel and smirked.</p><p>Ciel pretended to look annoyed but her cheeks turned pink under Sebastian’s gaze.</p><p>The bluenette was careful to clear her complexion and resume her usual scowl as one by one, the meeting’s attendees began to enter the room……</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>Across town, the doors to London’s finest private academy opened exactly at three that afternoon and the students began to spill out of the building.</p><p>As a kindergartener, and still very small for her age, little Elizabeth Michaelis was at the back of the crowd.</p><p>Emerging from the building with her backpack and empty lunchbox, Elizabeth’s sapphire eyes lit up when she saw Vincent leaning against the car, waiting for her.</p><p>“Grandpa!” Elizabeth cried happily, racing towards Vincent while her black pigtails waved in the air.</p><p>“Hello, my darling!” Vincent laughed, bending down as Elizabeth ran into his arms.</p><p>Elizabeth giggled while her grandfather picked her up into his arms and spun them both in circles.</p><p>Once they stopped spinning, Vincent carefully put Elizabeth in the backseat of his black, town car and fastened her seat belt before he walked around and climbed into the driver’s seat.</p><p>While Vincent started the car, he looked in the mirror and smiled at Elizabeth, “Did you have a good day at school, my darling?”</p><p>“I guess.” Elizabeth shrugged.</p><p>Vincent noticed that Elizabeth wasn’t smiling but he smiled when he saw her folding her hands together in her tiny lap.</p><p>Ciel used to do that when she was little……</p><p>“Don’t worry, kindergarten gets easier.” Vincent said reassuringly. He could sense that Elizabeth didn’t really want to talk about her day at school, so instead, he cleared his throat and asked, “Have you decided what you want for your birthday next month?”</p><p>Elizabeth brightened up when she heard that question, “A puppy!” She revealed excitedly.</p><p>“A puppy?” Vincent grinned. “Alright, then, we’ll get you a puppy.”</p><p>“What if mommy and daddy don’t want a puppy?” Elizabeth frowned.</p><p>“Then the puppy will live at grandma’s and grandpa’s house and you can see the puppy every time you come to visit.” Vincent smiled.</p><p>Elizabeth giggled.</p><p>Not long afterwards, Vincent’s black car pulled into the long, stone driveway of the original Phantomhive estate.</p><p>“When are mommy and daddy coming?” Elizabeth asked as Vincent parked the car.</p><p>“In just a little bit, my darling. Why don’t we go inside and color some pictures until they get here?” Vincent smiled after he got out of the car and walked over to open Elizabeth’s door, holding her hand while they walked into the house together.</p><p>“Ok, Grandpa!” Elizabeth agreed with a bright smile.</p><p>Vincent smiled back at his granddaughter, but behind his blue eyes, there was just a tinge of wistful sadness.</p><p>Vincent cherished the days he got to spend with his family, and over the last five years, there had been few of them……</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>“Sebastian, we have to go.” Ciel murmured, stroking Sebastian’s raven-black hair while he kissed up and down her bare hips.</p><p>“Just one more minute, bocchan~.” Sebastian purred, not bothering to look up as he held Ciel securely in his grasp.</p><p>The meeting had ended on time.</p><p>….Which had allowed Sebastian to take his omega home for awhile before they went to her parents’ house to eat dinner and collect their daughter…….</p><p>….But Sebastian’s “awhile” with Ciel had lasted nearly an hour and the bluenette was growing concerned about the time. </p><p>“Go on, let me go.” Ciel said, patting Sebastian’s shoulder.</p><p>Sebastian growled and stayed where he was.</p><p>“Sebastian……” Ciel huffed.</p><p>Sebastian gave Ciel one last nuzzle and looked up at her, his tapered eyes wide, silently begging his omega for just another few minutes……</p><p>“We’ll have some time once Elizabeth’s asleep tonight.” Ciel said, scooting out of Sebastian’s arms when he loosened his grip.</p><p>Sebastian stood from the bed and collected the clothes Ciel had shed so quickly not so long ago, beginning to dress his petite wife.</p><p>“......But I want you now.” Sebastian frowned, pouting while he buttoned Ciel’s shirt, careful to lean in close enough so that Ciel could smell his cologne again.</p><p>“Well, then you’ll just have to wait.” The bluenette replied defiantly, turning her head towards the wall.</p><p>Sebastian smirked as he watched Ciel blush.</p><p>Ciel had to look away, if she met Sebastian’s gaze, they’d fall into each other’s arms again and it’d be another entire hour before they even had the discussion about leaving again.</p><p>Sebastian silently reprimanded himself.</p><p>Why oh why had they told Vincent and Rachel they’d come for dinner?</p><p>—————————————————————-</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel finally left the house and got in the car.</p><p>A short while later, they arrived at Rachel’s and Vincent’s.</p><p>Sebastian smiled when Elizabeth came dashing straight towards him when he and Ciel walked into the parlor.</p><p>“Daddy!” Elizabeth cried happily as Sebastian picked her up.</p><p>“Hello, my little kitten.” Sebastian purred, placing his hand on Elizabeth’s tiny back as she hugged onto his shoulder.</p><p>Behind him, Ciel frowned.</p><p>That was one thing that Ciel still missed……</p><p>Kitten.</p><p>Since Elizabeth had been born, Sebastian reserved that nickname for her, not Ciel.</p><p>It was alright, though.</p><p>“I missed you so much today, mommy!” Elizabeth declared, letting go of Sebastian to reach out eagerly for Ciel.</p><p>Ciel’s frown vanished and was replaced by a soft smile.</p><p>“I missed you too, love.” Ciel chuckled while Elizabeth crawled out of Sebastian’s grasp, across his shoulder, and tumbled into Ciel’s arms.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting on you two.” Vincent interrupted, looking at Sebastian and Ciel over the parlor table where he and Elizabeth had spent the last couple of hours coloring.</p><p>“Sorry, the meeting ran late.” Ciel lied, sitting Elizabeth down when she began to squirm.</p><p>Elizabeth ran back towards the picture she had been working on and sat down as she picked up her crayons again.</p><p>Sebastian and Ciel walked over to sit on the sofa behind her while they continued to chat with Vincent.</p><p>“Ah, well, I must say, I don’t particularly miss being on the board.” Vincent chuckled.</p><p>The three adults watched Elizabeth innocently color her picture.</p><p>Ciel raised her gaze to meet her father’s and the look on her face was mournfully serious as she replied, “Thank you, Dad.”</p><p>“It’s no trouble at all.” Vincent smiled back tiredly at Ciel, glancing between her and Elizabeth as he spoke. “I’d do anything to have my girls back and see them happy.”</p><p>“It was a very generous gesture.” Sebastian nodded politely.</p><p>“I think it could be said that you’re the generous one, Sebastian.” Vincent laughed. “Besides, you know how quickly the days pass…..only fifteen more years to go.”</p><p>Ciel never imagined the way that things had worked out, and while Vincent’s assumed servitude to the reapers was less than ideal, the feeling of warmth and comfort in the parlor was more than relieving.</p><p>A second later and Rachel emerged from the dining room, calling the family to dinner.</p><p>Ciel had regained her parents and found a mate who had given her a child.</p><p>Ciel was happy and the Phantomhives were together once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>